Lagrimas De Cristal
by Gilbert's Last Resort
Summary: Arthur vuelve hacer de la suyas mientras hace que dos mundos choquen entre sí. Iggy vs. Iggy pirata Tonio vs. Tonio conquistador Lud vs. Lud nazi Tino vs. Tino nazi Ivan vs. Ivan unión soviética, Japón vs. Japón samurai mas… solo una persona ayudara
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, decidi escribir otra historia, a lo que por lo menos termino de arreglar los otros capítulos de mi historia 'Mi Inmortal' que los estaba editando y están hechos desastres, espero que esta historia les guste, cualquier error déjenme saber, español no es mi idioma._

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

**Summary: Arthur vuelve hacer de la suyas mientras hace que dos mundos choquen entre sí. Iggy vs. Iggy pirata Tonio vs. Tonio conquistador Lud vs. Lud nazi Tino vs. Tino nazi Ivan vs. Ivan unión soviética, Japón vs. Japón samurái y mas… solo una persona podrá ayudarlos a salir de ese mundo y no es Alfred.**

**Advertencia: Nada por ahora…bueno eh, ¿hacer hechizos cuenta como advertencia? No se ustedes díganme**

* * *

Era noche en el mes de noviembre, las lluvias de la tarde se retiraban de Londres dejando charcos en las calle, lo cual hacia difícil caminar. Hacia frio, y una ligera neblina se abría paso, dando a entender que efectivamente iba a ser una noche fría. Arthur, mejor conocido como Inglaterra, estaba exhausto gracias a la junta de hoy. Junta la cual fue normal, todos llegaron a un acuerdo, Alfred exponiendo sus ideas, Italia ofreciendo pasta, Lovino protestando a cada palabra que decía España, Corea del Sur molestando a China y este gritaba, Suiza diciéndole a Japón que exponga sus propias ideas, Rusia huyendo de su hermana, Alemania y su grito… ¿el acuerdo? Bueno, que para la próxima junta llevar píldoras para el dolor de cabeza.

—Esto me está matando— murmuro entre dientes mientras se abría paso en su residencia, oscura al principio. Tiro su chaqueta al el mueble más cercano y se dirigió a la cocina. Su cabeza latía sin parar, y su visión estaba pesada pero, no estaba preocupado, estaba en su residencia. Puso a calentar agua para el té, y se dedico a buscar píldoras en las gavetas.

—Ahora no— murmuro a escuchar su celular, que juzgando por la canción sabia quien era el que estaba llamando. Decidió ignorarlo y seguir buscando píldoras, las cuales no encontraba por ningún rincón de la cocina. Pero, el celular seguía sonando sin dar señales de parar, odiaba su insistencia. Viendo que faltaba mucho para que el agua hirviera fue a la sala y decidió contestar el teléfono.

—Ve al punto bastardo— dijo en voz baja subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse al baño, recordando que quizás en el botiquín haiga una píldoras para dormir o aliviar su dolor que seguía punzando su cabeza mientras escuchaba del otro lado de la línea al americano.

—Alfred, me duele la cabeza, deja la ignorancia y crece, inmaduro— murmuro mientras sacaba algunos potes del botiquín, verifico y algunos estaban vacios, mientras otros tenían la fecha expirada. Lo que hizo fue remover todos los potes y echarlos al zafacón. Decidió, pese a su dolor de cabeza, practicar su magia para mejorarla, aunque él no necesita nada de eso porque esta confiando en sus dotes.

—Alfred…dime. ¿Cómo que te perdiste tú mismo? Eso es algo ilógico e infantil ¿Qué? ¿No eres Alfred? — Arthur bajo las escaleras y apago el agua hirviendo para dirigirse a una habitación donde tenía todos sus libros, pociones, conjuros y todo relacionado con su magia. — ¿Quién? —

Aunque su dolor de cabeza era insoportable, ojeo un par de libros por encima mientras sacaba unas cuantas velas y una tiza blanca. Tomando las debidas precauciones dibujo un círculo en el medio del piso y al terminarlo empezó a dibujar una estrella en el medio.

— ¿Matthew? Oh…perdón por insultarte— Arthur no pudo evitar que su cara se sonrojara por el error que había cometido, nuevamente, ya van dos o más ocasiones que confunde al joven canadiense con su problemático hermano. La próxima vez para no confundirlo hará que el canadiense se ponga una camisa que diga "No soy Alfred" aunque pensándolo bien eso será peor. Es que ha insultado tantas veces a Matthew que hasta le causa pena. Pero, en parte el también es culpable por irse detrás de Alfred cada vez que este decide hacer una locura; amor y protección de hermanos excesiva y obsesiva, haya ellos.

—Si estaba viendo películas de terror ten más que seguro que está debajo de la cama— dijo en voz baja mirando su trabajo terminado. Colocando el teléfono entre su oído y hombro comenzó a encender las velas para luego agarrar unos de los cuántos libros que él había sacado previamente de los anaqueles. —Cuando lo encuentres dile bastardo infeliz de mi parte, ahora tengo que dejarte—

Se dedico a buscar entre la paginas cualquier conjuro que no tuviera ningún efecto que pueda causar problemas algunos, aunque él no comete errores pero, igual nada. Seguía buscando pero, ninguno era lo suficientemente interesante como para llamarle la atención. Tomo unos cuantos libros más, su vista fallándole, ya empezaba a ver borroso las pequeñas letras enfrente, así que fue rápido en su decisión y tomo el primer hechizo sin pensar.

_Tempus implorá _

_Quid te velim_

_Amove nigra_

_facere vnum_

_ad discendum_

_sed mitte lucem_

_intra tempestate_

Sin esperar efecto alguno apago las velas y salió de la habitación sin recoger el desorden que había dejado, el descanso era importante, además el desorden no se iba a ir a ninguna parte. Tomo un ligero baño para luego dirigirse a su habitación. Al simple contacto con la almohada cayó en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Ludwig, o mejor dicho la representación de Alemania, ya se preparaba para descansar, la junta fue una muy dura hoy, como siempre. Ya había salido de la ducha solo esperaba que su hermano se asomara por la puerta para pedirle la llave del auto, el cual no se lo iba a dar. Abrió la ventana de su cuarto mientras esperaba, porque una vez que se acostara no se iba a levantar aunque estuviera en fuego la casa. Bonita noche en Berlín por ser cierto.

_[1]__Einmal, ich war stolz darauf, Ihnen sein, aber jetzt ... du gibst mir schade..._

Ludwig se volteo a ver quien había hablado pero, la habitación estaba vacía, excepto el. Confundido se dirigió hacia la puerta y se asomo, pensando que quizás había sido Gilbert con unas de sus muchas bromas baratas pero, el pasillo estaba vacío. Por un instante Ludwig se puso a pensar que quizás había sido su día ajetreado que le estaba causando escuchar voces.

_[2]__Hängende mit unnützen und dummen Menschen. __Solche wertlos Wesen._

Otra vez esa voz, esta vez estaba más claro que el agua que no era producto de la mente de Ludwig. El alemán se volteo para ver a una persona recostada en la pared, muy cerca a la ventana. El uniforme que llevaba puesto esa persona fue reconocido fácilmente por él, era el que llevo puesto durante la segunda guerra mundial, y el simple hecho se observar ese símbolo en su brazo era suficiente para saber que era de esa época.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto seriamente el alemán, que rápidamente saco una pistola de una de las gavetas. El hombre dejo salir una leve carcajada al ver esto. Levanto su mirada y Ludwig se paralizo al instante cuando ojos azules chocaron con los de él.

— ¿No te reconoces a ti mismo? Esto es increíble, lo que han hecho esos gusanos contigo. Esos seres…inútiles, inferiores a ti— respondió rápidamente el hombre. Ludwig podía sentir el odio que emanaba de él con cada palabra que salía de su boca. El simple hecho de pensarlo le causaba que un escalofrió estremeciera todo su cuerpo. Era algo que no podía explicar con simples palabras.

—Es mejor que te largues por donde viniste— Alemania no dudo ni dos veces en levantar la pistola en dirección a su visión enfrente a él. Que nada mas con reírse le daba ganas de vaciarle la pistola encima.

—Lo hare pero, no porque tú me lo pides. Me das asco, ten eso en cuenta. Y te voy perseguir a donde quieras que vayas — en un abrir de ojos la figura había desparecido. Ludwig no sabía no que decir, ni hacer, estaba paralizado, apuntando a la nada.

— ¿West, a quien vas a matar?—

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. La idea me estaba surcando mientras editaba otros capítulos.**

**Review y hasta la próxima. Si quieren saber lo que dijo Iggy vayan a Google traductor y usen latín**

_[1]__Einmal, ich war stolz darauf, Ihnen sein, aber jetzt ... du gibst mir schade...: Una vez estuve orgulloso de ser tu pero, ahora lo que me das es lástima._

_[2]__Hängende mit unnützen und dummen Menschen. __Solche wertlos Wesen: Juntándote con personas estúpidas e inútiles. Seres sin valor._


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias, muchas gracias. No saben lo emocionada que me puse al leer todos los reviews. Pese a que tengo un límite, o sea, mi idioma que no es español, prometo hacer lo mejor por ustedes, de nuevo gracias por el apoyo. Dejo de hablar para que lean. Cualquier error déjenme saber._

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

**Advertencia: …Que no se confundan… :)**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos, miro perplejo al cielo azul. Las nubes blancas, algunas aves surcaban el vasto infinito, el sonar del rio y del aire entre los arboles…todo esto era algo que no había escuchado desde lo sucedido y no tenia que admitir nada, porque todo era impresionante. Tomo dos a tres bocanadas de aire con dificultad mientras se levantaba del suelo, y cuando pensó que estaría bien, otra vez sintió perder la respiración al ver todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. ¿Desde cuándo sus ojos no han visto esto? ¿Acaso ha estado dormido adentro de otra persona?

Al parecer tenía más preguntas que respuestas en esa ocasión, las cuales al seguir mirando se hacían más profundas. Pero, no importaba que estuviera confundido en ese momento, lo que importaba ahora era que había abierto sus ojos nuevamente al mundo y eso era algo que no iba a dejar perder.

—Si estoy aquí es porque…hay…alguien más— pronunció cada palabra con lentitud para acostumbrar sus oídos al sonido de su voz, la cual al principio sonó extraña pero, poco a poco, también con dificultad, fue poniéndose concuerdo con el sonido de ella.

* * *

En la sala de juntas algunas naciones estaban presentes por algunos asuntos que habían dejado pendientes, gracias a Estados Unidos que considero la pasada reunión como aburrida. Como toda reunión de este tipo, había gritos, discusiones de todo tipo y conversaciones que no estaban relacionadas con el tema que habían elegido.

—Buenos días— dijo el nipón algo tímido cuando de momento toda la sala quedo en silencio y todas las miradas estaban posadas en el. —Seré el encargado de la reunión de hoy, ya que Alemania-san no está presente. Espero que lo excusen—

El primero en salir hablando fue Italia seguido por preguntas y susurros, todos haciéndose la misma pregunta. Era algo inusual que Alemania no estuviera presente en una de estas reuniones cuando mayormente él es el que mantiene el control de los demás. Ahora será algo más inusual ver a Japón gritar que se callen y se controlen para seguir con los asuntos. Pero, luego de unos minutos se dejaron de cuestionar y procedieron a escuchar a Japón, uno de ellos siendo Finlandia.

_[1]__Suomi, rakastat nähdä ne kärsivät. Aivan, mitä tapahtui, että puo sinua?_

El rubio finlandés miro por el rabillo del ojo hacia su lado, ahí estaba sentado Noruega pero, el es una persona que casi no habla, además el no es ese tipo de estar diciendo o haciendo bromas de ningún índole. Miro para el otro lado, ahí estaba Suecia, y duda que el sueco fuera el que hablo. Los otros serian Islandia y Dinamarca y ellos están un poco retirados, y la voz fue un simple susurro, como un viento frio rozando sus oídos.

— Por razón dijiste sentirte más libre con Rusia. Porque te gusto ver a tus enemigos ahogarse en su propia sangre…sangre que tú mismo hiciste salir— Finlandia sobresalto al oír nuevamente esa voz fría y al también sentir una mano helada posarse en su hombro, la cual miro. Estaba cubierta por un guante negro, y sus ojos violetas podían ver que llevaba un abrigo. —Y también porque no querías de que nadie viera lo despiadado que eras, en especial Suecia—

—Vengo a-ahora, dis-discúlpenme— murmuro Tino y procedió a irse de la sala de juntas, algunos posando su mirada en el, especialmente Suecia pero, no dijo nada por no seguir interrumpiendo la reunión la cual había sido interrumpida como cuatro veces; todas por tonterías.

Finlandia ya estaba afuera, sentado en el pasillo formulándose preguntas. Ahora que piensa esa voz era la de él pero, había algo muy extraño en ella. La sentía fría, llena de odio y veneno. El la había escuchado antes y en una época donde en nadie se podía confiar pero, el supero eso, el logro vencer esa persona años atrás, y solo. No es posible de que esa persona haya vuelto en sus recuerdos y ahora lo está atormentando.

—Sabias lo del pacto, y callaste…sabias lo que iban a hacer y no dijiste nada— Finlandia levanto la mirada y pareció como si se estuviera mirando en un espejo, mismo pelo rubio pero, cubierto con un gorro de invierno, mismos ojos violetas, misma cara blanca, mismo tamaño, en fin era su doble. Se levanto del suelo algo sorprendido mientras se estrujaba los ojos para ver si todo era solo un producto de su mente pero, al abrirlos seguía ahí y no daba señal de irse. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás pero, alguien lo detuvo.

_[2]__Man kann nicht einfach verstecken die Sonne mit den Händen, Finnland._

El joven finlandés se volteo y abrió la boca sorprendido. Estaba confundido, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, todo era fuera de lo normal. Se sentía como si hubiera regresado a la guerra donde la mitad de los países, quizás todos, actuaban de maneras desesperadas para no caer rendidos. Era una sensación terrible y triste, como si una espina se atravesara en el pecho, hundiéndose lentamente.

— ¿A-Alemania? — Finlandia empezó a forcejear en el agarra, el cual era algo fuerte. Ahora sí que la confusión llego al extremo, y lo único que quería era salir corriendo y decirle a alguien que lo pinchara porque esta mas que seguro de que todo es una pesadilla y nada más.

Y ahora nada podía ponerse peor.

— ¡Suéltalo o tu amigo muere! —

Bueno, hablo demasiado porque ahora si se puso peor porque ahora está viendo otro Alemania con una arma en la mano apuntándole en la cabeza al otro Finlandia, el cual tenía una sonrisa sínica, que si Rusia la veía también saldría corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Ya podemos despertarnos de esta pesadilla? Es que mi casa debe estar hecha un desastre— comento el joven finlandés tratando de que sonara con una pequeña broma ante la tensión que se había formado.

—Créelo Tino, esto no es una pesadilla, yo he estado siguiéndolo desde anoche por eso no estuve presente en la reunión— dijo Alemania mientras veía que su otra persona soltaba a Finlandia, aunque también tenía esa sonrisa que decía que solo lo hacía por jugar y nada más. Por simple mortificación.

—Dispárame, y todos en este edificio escucharan el tiro. Mátame y creerán que le has disparado a Finlandia, provocando una situación más difícil—

— ¡Mi otro yo tiene razón Ludwig! — y en eso Tino sintió un empujón hacia la dirección en donde está el otro alemán con el arma, ambos cayendo al suelo provocando que la pistola soltara el tiro. Finlandia puso una cara de pánico al escuchar el tiro, mientras la otras dos entidades desparecían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¡TINO! —

* * *

_Y hasta aquí dejamos nuestro segundo capitulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo. Gracias por el apoyo, review._

_Hasta la próxima._

_Finlandés: [1]Suomi, rakastat nähdä ne kärsivät. Aivan, mitä tapahtui, että puo sinua?: Finlandia, tu amabas verlos sufrir. Exactamente, ¿qué le paso a ese lado tuyo?_

_Alemán: [2] Man kann nicht einfach verstecken die Sonne mit den Händen, Finnland: Uno no puede simplemente ocultar el sol con las manos, Finlandia._


	3. Chapter 3

_Aquellos que se preguntan porque no hay muchas historias en Hetalia, es que a los autores les están saliendo un mensaje de error que no deja publicar historias ni bajar capítulos. Bueno ya eso explicado muchas gracias por los reviews, quisiera agradecerles personalmente a cada uno pero, aquí le mando un abrazo. Sé que estoy bajando capítulos rápidamente, ya baje uno en "Mi Inmortal' gracias por el apoyo. Y ya como que estoy hablando mucho, perdón._

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

**Advertencia: Ya saben que ha Finlandia le encanta las conversaciones…**

* * *

— ¡TINO! —

…

…

…

— ¿Te dio el tiro? — pregunto el alemán pero, al ver que el finlandés se levanto del suelo sin ninguna herida le dio la tranquilidad que buscaba. Tino tenía una cara de preocupación mirando desesperado para todos lados sin respuesta alguna.

—Ni yo mismo entiendo esto Finlandia. Es algo…sobrenatural diría yo— Alemania se levanto del piso y prosiguió a guardar el arma. El no estaba muy seguro de porque la traía si de primera mano supo que ese tipo de técnica no funcionaba, y con eso llego a una conclusión, ellos no pueden lastimar a esas apariciones pero, la apariciones si puede causar daños a ellos.

—Alemania… ¿Por qué crees que esto esta sucediendo? — Pregunto algo tímido el finlandés, le causaba algo de pánico volver a ver la persona que fue en un pasado, ver otra vez esa persona sedienta de venganza. Es que él no se culpa de haberse convertido así durante la guerra, y lo del pacto que su aparición le dijo…bueno el también tenía sus pactos con Rusia. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a Polonia que todo era una trampa si el también estaba metido en una situación similar? Eso sería como un instinto suicida. Sí, eso sería porque Polonia ni Suecia, el cual decía que era neutral, no lo iban a salvar de la furia de Rusia.

— ¿Tino? ¿Tino? ¿Me oyes? — El finlandés se sobresalto al escuchar la voz del alemán llamándolo, al parecer se había perdido en esos pensamientos oscuros, llenos de tinieblas, los cuales tienen nombre y apellido…Segunda Guerra Mundial. —Vamos a investigar esto a fondo… ¿Me acompañas a la cafetería? —

—Ummm…si, está bien— Finlandia acompaño al alemán por todo el pasillo, tomaron el elevador y terminaron en la cafetería, ambos con un vaso de café uno frente al otro en silencio pero, con miles de preguntas formulándose en sus mentes confundidas. Ya el incidente del tiro olvidado.

— ¿Cuándo encontraste tu otra persona Alemania? — pregunto el finlandés, sintiendo que rompió el gran bloque de hielo que había entre ambos. Pero, no era algo fuera de lo usual, el lo había hecho antes en su vida. Alemania fue el que lo ayudo a contraatacar y proteger su frontera de Rusia cuando los aliados lo abandonaron sin comentar o dar razones del porque lo hicieron. Al principio no estaba seguro de eso pero, luego al ver todo los lapsos de memoria, que aunque cortos, lograron que se convirtiera en una persona llena de veneno y capaz de hacer lo que fuera por su libertad. Aunque eso significo decirle a Suecia que se sentía mejor estando con Rusia y que nunca lo necesito a su lado para nada.

—Desde anoche. Apareció de la nada, pensé que había sido Gilbert pero, no fue así— dijo el alemán su aire de seriedad presente con cada palabra que decía. Finlandia tomaba pequeños sorbos de café mientras escuchaba atentamente a cada palabra que decía Ludwig. —Aunque…hay algo extraño en todo esto—

—Es que no hay ni que decirlo Ludwig, esto es extraño— Finlandia bajo su vaso para fijar su mirada en Ludwig, el cual arqueo la ceja. — ¿Crees que habrán mas de esas apariciones como la de nosotros? —

—Yo estoy seguro de que si, habrá que informarles a los demás de esto— Finlandia rió nerviosamente, la idea de hacer una junta para decir que hay apariciones detrás de ellos suena algo fuera de este mundo. El simple hecho de imaginarse la reacción de los demás, en especial la de Alfred, era algo de locos pero, por la mirada que tenía el alemán parecía que estaba más que seguro de eso y que era algo serio.

—Todo este lio es como Inglaterra y sus amigos imagi…

…

…

…

— ¡ARTHUR! — ambos dijeron a coro y se levantaron de la mesa, mirándose fijamente. Ya habían encontrado la causa, aunque saben que no pueden ir directo a la junta, interrumpirla y decir "_Arthur es tu culpa_". Una, porque Alemania se suponía que estaba ausente durante toda la reunión, dos porque Finlandia se había excusado y tres…simplemente era algo que solo a Italia se le ocurriría, y Alemania no es ese tipo de persona, no, jamás.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer Alemania? Ya sabemos la causa, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?— pregunto el finlandés espero alguna respuesta. Alemania se paso la mano por la frente buscando una solución a esto. Primero, sabía que no podía entrar así como así en la junta. La única opción sería esperar a que la junta terminara y hablar con él personalmente. —Para esta hora ya la junta debe haber terminado…Finlandia ve a investigar—

Y sin pensarlo dos veces ambos se fueron por su propio camino, Alemania abandonando el edificio y Finlandia tomando nuevamente el elevador hacia la junta. Lo que no sabía era como iba a llamar la atención de Inglaterra en primer lugar. El ha visto como el británico actúa y una de las cosas es que parece que siempre esta de mal humor hacia todo el mundo, la mayor parte de su tiempo, y también sabe que si piensa formar una conversación con él, no tener a Francis cerca. Los dos tiene esa manía de juntarse cuando solo hay tres personas presente, y el que sufre es la persona que se queda sola…en este caso, el.

—Bueno…vamos a ver cómo me va— sonrió para salir del elevador, solo para comprobar lo que había dicho Alemania antes, ya la junta había terminado. En el pasillo estaba la mayoría de las naciones. Se podía ver a Australia hablando con Nueva Zelanda, al igual que se veía a Bielorrusia en una esquina susurrando, susurros que para Finlandia sonaban… "_competencia, eliminar_…" o algo muy parecido a esos, y sin olvidar a Ucrania y sus…ehh nada. Bueno lo importante era que al que él buscaba aun no había salido de la sala de juntas, así que prosiguió a entrar a la sala.

—Ummm… vamos a ver— sus ojos violetas empezaron a mirar a todos lados. Pegados a la ventana estaba Suiza y su hermana mientras al otro lado estaba Hungría siendo aguantada por Austria, preguntara luego lo sucedió, pero al fin vio a Inglaterra con los brazos cruzados sentado mientras a su izquierda estaba Francia y a su derecha Estados Unidos pidiendo…algo.

— ¡Ya lárguense de mi lado! — el británico se levanto furioso de su asiento y salió de la sala. Rápidamente Finlandia siguió sus pasos hasta detenerlo frente al elevador.

—Ahora no Finlandia, no quiero hablar con nadie— y en eso el finlandés se quedo hablando solo cuando el británico tomo el elevador y se fue. Quizás hoy, o mejor dicho ahora, no era un buen momento para hablar con él. Tendrá que explicarle eso a Alemania luego cuando lo llame mas tarde.

* * *

Aunque sonara algo extraño no se sentía perdido, sino que sabia hacia donde iba, por eso caminaba más que seguro dentro de ese mar de personas. Todo se veía tan cambiado desde la última vez que había puesto pie en esas tierras, y sentía algo de miedo por no saber lo que le iba a esperar cuando al fin llegara a ese lugar. No sabía que iban a decir, cómo lo iban a tomar o como lo iban a tratar. Nunca había sentido una incertidumbre como la que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo. ¿Por qué se fue cuando le pidieron que no lo hiciera? El sabía lo que esperaba, el sabia que no iba a salir con la victoria en ese momento, el lo sabía y con todo y se marcho.

—Señorita. ¿Me puede ayudar en algo? — la joven que estaba sentada se volteo y al verlo sonrió tiernamente.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no ayudar a un joven apuesto como tú? — El fijo su mirada al suelo, las mejillas tornándose rosa pálido.

* * *

Arthur llego, otra vez, cansado a su casa. Esa reunión fue de las más peores de la historia, según él. Alemania no estuvo presente y nadie dijo porque. Al pobre Japón no lo dejaron casi ni hablar, Francia colocando la mano donde no iba y Estados Unidos actuando como el inmaduro que es, y hay que añadir la discusión entre Gilbert y Hungría fue lo que hizo que la reunión se pusiera patas arriba y no se llegara a ningún acuerdo.

—El mundo se tiene que terminar…— suspiro el británico que rápidamente se sentó colocando las manos en la frente, cerrando sus ojos verdes. Pero, como la noche anterior volvió a sonar el teléfono, el cual con muchas protestas contesto.

— _¡IGGY!_ — al escuchar esa voz, que sonó mas a un grito, Arthur se despego el teléfono porque estaba más que seguro que se podía quedar sordo si Alfred vuelve a soltar otro grito como ese. La única manera que encontró para evitar eso fue poner el teléfono en alta voz.

— ¿Qué quieres bastardo? — gruño molesto, porque seriamente no quería escuchar a nadie después de esa junta tan horrorosa, y mucho menos a él, que fue uno de los muchos causantes.

— _¡Iggy, ayúdame!_ _¡El está de nuevo detrás de mí!_— Arthur quería arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza por la estupidez que el americano estaba diciendo, el británico ya estaba cansado y lo menos que quería era que Alfred empezara con sus jueguitos estúpidos y tontos. Seriamente no estaba para escuchar payasos. — _¡Ya cállate! ¡Yo te vencí! ¡Yo te gane! ¡Lárgate! ¡Tú ya no existes!_ _¡DEJAME!_—

— ¿Alfred que te pasa? ¿Alfred quien mas está ahí contigo?— pregunto el británico al seguir escuchando los alarmados gritos del americano desde la otra línea. Había algo raro, de todas las bromas que hace Alfred esta no parecía ser una más de esas. No lo parecía porque aparte de la voz de Alfred se oía a alguien más.

—_Eres un maldito, todo lo quieres para ti, para ti solamente…maldito es hora de que te estrangule y ver como luchas por cada bocanada de aire a según yo sigo apretando tu cuello_— Arthur volvió a escuchar esa voz, ahora sí que estaba seguro que no era una broma que había alguien junto a Alfred, y por la manera en que hablo no era asunto amistoso.

— _¡MALDITO MUERE!_ —

— ¿Alfred? ¡Alfred! — Por más que grito el británico no hubo contestación de la otra línea, al parecer la línea se cortó y lo que hubo fue más que un frio silencio.

* * *

_¿Cómo quedo este capítulo? ¿Les gusto? Créanme que tuve que leerme un par de páginas sobre algunos asuntos como la guerra civil de EU y cosas así. Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo. _

_Algo más, una pregunta: ¿Qué versión le pongo a Romano? _**¿Eclesiástica o Mafia? **_Solo algunos dichosos tendrán sus versiones, hacerlos todos sería algo difícil para mí. _

_Review, y hasta la próxima._


	4. Chapter 4

_*Llora* Gracias, gracias, gracias y mil gracias. Son grandes, los adoro, no sé ni que decir. Simplemente…danke~ También gracias por su opinión, ha sido tomada en cuenta y pronto se llevara a cabo, bueno sigamos con la historia porque si sigo agradeciendo los vuelvo locos._

**Hetalia no me pertenece y las frases o frase en itálico tampoco…al final se dirán a quien pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: UKxUK, sangre, locura y violencia…**

* * *

— ¡Alfred! ¡Maldito bastardo contesta! — el británico seguía gritando pero, nada vino de la otra línea. Sus manos comenzaban a temblar incontrolablemente en solo pensar que le habrá pasado a su pasada colonia. Esos gritos y pedidos de ayuda se hacían ecos en su cabeza haciendo que sus oídos chillaran y lo ensordecieran por un corto lapso de tiempo porque recobro todos los sentidos cuando escucho lo que al parecer sonó como un cuchillo raspando un cristal.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — el británico bajo las escaleras, lo único que sonaba eran sus zapatos chocando con el suelo de madera; unos pasos pesados pero, ligeros para la situación. Lo único que sentía era sus manos acariciar la áspera pared helada, el cual dicho contacto echaba vibras escalofriantes por todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndolo sin piedad. Sentía como si la muerte hubiera tirado su manto negro sobre él, porque el malestar que sucumbía todo su cuerpo era algo inexplicable y el olor a ron hacia que también se sintiera intoxicado.

— ¿Qué…quien…esta…ahí? — pese a su malestar el británico pudo bajar, milagrosamente, las escaleras para encontrarse con una espejo, espejo el cual él no se acuerda tener. Y lentamente se puso a inspeccionar el objeto, y lo miro detenidamente. En ese preciso momento Arthur se percato de dos cosas. Fueron prácticamente simultáneas pero, sin embargo, se dieron a relucir. La luz con una audaz rapidez se apago, y resplandor del pronto amanecer se filtraba por la cortina de la ventana, lo que hacía que forzar la vista fuera algo innecesario. Pese a eso siguió mirando el espejo, fue entonces cuando supo que había una figura reflejándose en el, estaba más que seguro que era objeto de su imaginación, ya que desde años el no usa el atuendo de pirata.

— ¿Qué? …tu…yo… ¡No!— Rápidamente Arthur empezó a hablar en secuencias pero, nada entendible, al encontrarse de frente con esa figura, la cual ahora estaba fuera del cristal y caminando hacia a él con una sonrisa algo, para él, sínica. Ojos verdes se observaron directamente, unos bien abiertos por el asombro mientras los otros tenían una mirada que era difícil de predecir lo que pensaba. A según pasaba los segundos esa mirada se intensificaba lo cual hacia que Arthur se sintiera bastante incomodo por no admitir confundido.

— _[1]Hello mate…'m thirsty for yer' bloud_— Arthur se detuvo bruscamente cuando su espalda quedo pegada a la pared, ya su espacio se había terminado. El británico se encontró ahogando una especie de aullido cuando sintió el frio de una espada atravesar su estomago, y al escuchar la risa sínica del su contraparte. Lentamente Arthur se deslizo hacia el piso pintando la pared blanca gracias al rastro de sangre que dejaba al caer. En un corto tiempo el británico saboreo su propia sangre cuando bajaba de su boca, sabor solo semejante al metal oxidado, corriendo desde sus labios hasta bajar por el cuello.

—…— cerro los ojos e intento hablar pero, solo escupió más sangre al piso. Luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad volvió abrir los ojos solo para percatarse que su había sido cortada, por una mano aferrada a su cuello. Quiso gritar pero, se ahogaba, quiso moverse y huir pero, el dolor de la herida no se lo permitía, quería hacer un montón de cosas en ese instante pero, todo se le hacía imposible.

—Déjame divertirme…— y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo, Arthur no pudo protestar cuando unos labios chocaron con los de él bruscamente, sintió nauseas cuando el sabor a ron y acero oxidado se mezclaron entre sí. Lo único que pudo hacer el británico para quitarse a su contraparte de encima, y al no tener fuerzas, morder su labio fuertemente y el otro retrocedió riéndose, sangre bajando por su barbilla a la misma vez que sacaba un pequeño cuchillo de su bolsillo. Arthur cerró los ojos, la imagen de Alfred en su mente.

* * *

Hacia un poco de frio, Romano se puso el abrigo por encima antes de salirse de su cama. Murmuro unas cuantas palabras cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el mármol del piso pero, siguió su camino hacia la cocina, tambaleándose un poco, ya que seguía medio dormido. Cuando llego a la cocina se percato que la luz de la sala estaba encendida y fue a investigar.

— ¿Despierto tan temprano, idiota? — murmuro Romano mientras caminaba hacia el mueble, arqueo la ceja al ver a Feliciano vestido con el uniforme que había llevado Mussolini en la Segunda Guerra Mundial; moviendo sus labios pero, sin producir sonido alguno. Miraba directamente al frente, sus manos descansando en su falda. Romano algo confundido se la acerco aun mas pero, Feliciano no volteo su mirada al verlo tan cerca sino que seguía mirando hacia al frente sin ninguna razón. Su mirada tiesa, sus ojos color caramelo bien abiertos sin brillo alguno.

— ¿Feliciano? — Romano puso su mano en el hombro y lo sacudió lentamente pero, Feliciano seguía igual pero, ahora su voz se podía oír claramente haciendo que Romano se echara para atrás rápidamente al escucharlo.

— Poder…violencia…represión…propaganda…una sociedad perfecta…una utopía— decía repetitivamente sin parar, su voz sonaba cansada y aburrida, no subía de tono ni bajaba pero, era lo suficiente para que Romano dudara si el que está ahí es su hermano o no.

—Bueno…quédate en tu mundo…Feli… ¿Feliciano que te pasa? — Romano pregunto al ver a Feliciano levantarse y mirarlo fijamente. No era que Romano sintiera miedo de ver a Feliciano acercársele pero, ni pensó dos veces para salir rápidamente de la casa seguido por los pasos del otro joven italiano.

— _[2] El pueblo es el cuerpo del Estado, y el Estado es el espíritu del pueblo. En la doctrina fascista, el pueblo es el Estado y el Estado es el pueblo. Todo en el Estado, nada contra el Estado, nada fuera del Estado_— decía sin parar mientras salía de la casa dejando la puerta abierta y desapareciendo en las calles de Roma.

Mientras esto pasaba unos pasos juguetones bajaban las escaleras mientras una canción hacía eco en el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina donde se percato que el refrigerador estaba abierto.

— ¿Ve~ Mio fratello está despierto ya? — dijo sonrientemente mientras preparaba su desayuno pero, se detuvo cuando un aire frio entro a la cocina. Salió a investigar y vio la causa, la puerta abierta, la cual cero y volvió a la cocina a seguir preparando su desayuno.

* * *

Sus dedos acariciaban la cubierta de un libro, inseguro si de abrirlo o no. Eran muchas las cosas que dejo atrás escritas en el que no sabía si de verdad quería leerlas para que su culpa regresara una vez más. Delicadamente le dio la vuelta, observándolo detenidamente hasta que un par de voces hicieron que saliera de su trance.

—La próxima vez di la verdad Elizabeta. No me gusto para nada, mira a la hora que llegamos—

—No vengas Roderich a ti te gusto—

Rápidamente se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado y coloco el libro de nuevo en su lugar para ponerse a lado de la ventana, sus ojos fijados ahora en la puerta. Las voces ya se acercaban y la cerradura dio vuelta. Muchos pensamientos corrieron por su mente, no sabía cómo iban a tomarlo pero, de verdad el tiempo era muy corto para pensar en eso porque la puerta se abrió de golpe y unos ojos violetas se encontraron con sus azules bien abiertos en asombro.

— ¿Austria…Hungría…son ustedes? — pregunto pero, no vino respuesta alguna.

* * *

—Bruder levántate— Gilbert saco su cabeza debajo de la cobijas mirando molesto a su hermano frente a él. —Austria quiere que vayas para un asunto—

El albino solo gruño en señal de protesta mientras sacudía sus cabellos plateados. Después de que el rubio alemán salió de la habitación Gilbert tomo el reloj y lo lanzo contra la pared, de verdad no le gustaba que lo levantaran, mucho menos después de las cuantas cervezas que se dio la noche anterior, y mucho menos si se trataba del estúpido aristócrata que no tiene más nada que hacer más que molestar su asombrosa existencia.

—…me las vas a pagar maldito…— susurro medio dormido mientras buscaba una camiseta negra en las gavetas para luego dirigirse al baño. Ludwig lo miraba sin decir nada, su hermano era un fastidio a veces. — ¡No te dijo para que quiere a este majestoso ser! —

—No— dijo el alemán recostándose en el umbral de la puerta mirando detenidamente al albino y sonrió al verlo. —Deprisa, que dijo a las nueve y son las ocho—

—West que fastidio, no me da la gana de ser puntual— protesto el albino mientras se vestía. —Además, yo tengo que hacer que mi fanático se desespere…kesekese—

Ludwig frunció el ceño y siguió su camino, dejando solo a Gilbert, el cual se daba sus halagos en el espejo. A veces el alemán no sabe que tiene su hermano por cabeza, creyéndose que él es el último vaso de agua en el desierto pero, nada. Rápidamente siguió leyendo el periódico, el cual había dejado de leer por levantar a su hermano pero, el sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada llamo más su atención.

—No me digas que volviste…— murmuro poniendo a un lado el periódico y prosiguió con cautela por el pasillo. Si era su contraparte, Ludwig sabía que no podía hacer nada más que enfrentarlo personalmente porque sabe que una pistola no sirve para nada. Pero, el alemán si sabe que estas figuras son o fueron, hechas por el británico, según Finlandia dedujo anteriormente y quizás tengan alguna debilidad. Solo espera encontrarla antes de que suceda algo que no tenga remedio.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y su mano se enrollo en la fría cerradura, la cual lentamente, y sin producir sonido alguno, volteo y abrió. Al abrirla se encontró con una persona, la cual no era su contraparte, de espalda cubierto por una capa completamente blanca, el cual al verlo sonrió y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—West, me largo— Ludwig se volteo para ver al albino marcharse, dejando al rubio alemán con una cabeza llenas de preguntas.

* * *

_Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado._

_[1] Hello mate…'m thirsty for yer' bloud: Hola amigo, estoy sediento por tu sangre. 'Bloud' siendo la manera antigua de escribir 'blood' que es sangre. Me gusto investigar sobre piratas hehhee._

_[2] Frase dicha por Mussolini sobre la ideología de fascismo._

_Hasta el próximo, review._


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracias, de nuevo aquí con un nuevo capítulo, gracias por los reviews y el apoyo que me han dado. Para aquello que preguntan aquí está la respuesta: No todos tendrán su lado contrario solo algunos dichosos la tendrán. Y repito cualquier error déjenme saber, español no es mi idioma._

_*se sonríe* Sus reviews me inspiran, muchísimas gracias…no, no se preocupen no vendré con mi historia de cómo aprendí español, así que no se desesperen… bueno empezó…*Ludwig le tapa la boca* mmm…_

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

**Advertencia: Lenguaje... Romano**

* * *

Después que el albino se había ido, el silencio daba prueba de eso, Ludwig se sentó nuevamente a pensar sobre alguna solución sobre este asunto, y también tratar de saber sobre la figura que le apareció anteriormente, la cual no ha podido identificar. Podía haber sido cualquiera, el simplemente no podía señalar a nadie aun. Pero, el rubio alemán si sabía que se tenía que resolver este asunto de inmediato antes de que suceda una situación grave la cual no se pueda resolver fácilmente.

—Primero yo…luego Finlandia… ¿Quién más? — dijo en voz baja el alemán cerrando sus ojos azules por un momento, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden pero, no importaba lo mucho que trataba su esfuerzo era inútil. El simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con este tipo de casos. —Soy militar…no mediador de conflictos—

En esos decidió olvidar el asunto por un momento y se dirigió a la cocina. Era temprano para comenzar a preocuparse por algo que quizás solo los moleste por un corto periodo de tiempo y nada más. Se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café para empezar un día normal, ya que su rutina había empezado bastante fuera de control. Se sentó en la silla del comedor y noto que su teléfono móvil se estaba moviendo, lo tomo y noto que era una llamada de Finlandia.

—Hallo— contesto en un tono serio mientras escuchaba la voz del finlandés desde la otra línea, y también a su parecer una leve discusión pero, ni al caso. — ¿Qué no has podido conseguir a Inglaterra? ¿Ya lo llamaste?—

Mientras seguía escuchando las palabras de Finlandia, Alemania subió a su cuarto y busco ropa adecuada para salir.

—Finlandia…cuando yo llegue a Londres te aviso— informo el alemán y cerro su teléfono móvil para prepararse para el viaje. El sabia que este día iba a estar fuera de lo normal, y más fuera de lo normal se puso cuando bajo las escaleras y se encontró de frente a un italiano furioso y para completar descalzo. Al parecer a Gilbert se le olvido cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano idiota? — el italiano dijo alzando su tono de voz. Alemania arqueo la ceja en confusión, a Feliciano él no lo había visto desde la junta, y eso fue hace dos días atrás, así que no sabía a qué se refería con '_que le hiciste'_.

— ¿Podría por lo menos una vez ser alguien más y no yo? — respondió Ludwig pero, como que Romano no entendió muy bien la pregunta y la tomo de otra manera, y como se ha de esperar soltó un par de insultos en italiano.

— ¿Romano…que le pasa a Feliciano? — pregunto el alemán logrando que el italiano parara su monologo de obscenidades y lo mirara fijamente a los ojos. Hubo un gran silencio en la sala. Romano siguió por lo que al parecer fue una eternidad mirándolo directamente haciendo que el alemán se sintiera incomodo, era de esas miradas que si pudieran matar ya tú estuvieras seis metros bajo tierra.

—Está diciendo incoherencias, bobadas y estupideces— respondió el italiano siendo el primero en romper el silencio que circulaba entre ellos. Ludwig no pudo evitar arquear la ceja ante la respuesta a su pregunta anterior. ¿No que Italia siempre es así? Está bien, va admitir que esa conclusión sonó algo cruel, y por supuesto que no la va a decir en voz alta, mucho menos en presencia del hermano sobreprotector que tiene Feliciano.

—Y si vas a decir '_el siempre es así_' te digo que no. ¿Entendiste cabeza de patatas? — Romano señaló y afirmo de una manera amenazadora; Ludwig solo movió su cabeza en 'no'.

—Ese pensamiento no cruzo mi mente, te lo aseguro. ¿Qué incoherencias está diciendo Feliciano? — aclaro la garganta. ¿De verdad Romano lee mentes? Los hermanos italianos sí que son raros. Eso tendrá que investigarlo para no recibir más insultos pero, será luego, ahora tiene que llegar a Inglaterra a ver porque el británico no contesta las llamadas.

—Primero, aparece vestido de Mussolini y lo segundo que escucho es el repitiendo los ideales fascistas una y otra vez sin parar. ¿Eso no es incoherente para ti? ¿Qué le hiciste? — esa última pregunta salió en un tono agrio en comparación de las demás, tan agrio que Ludwig no pudo evitar retroceder un poco para salirse de ese ambiente tenso por lo menos un corto periodo de tiempo a lo que el italiano bajara sus ánimos de protector.

Pero, al Romano mencionar Mussolini, solo con ese nombre, quiere decir que Romano en verdad no se encontró con Feliciano de esta época sino su contraparte, y en la opinión de alemán, el más demente de todos, seguido por la inquisición; según lo escuchado.

—Romano, sé que no vas a entender nada de lo que está sucediendo pero, ese que encontraste no es tu hermano, es un…índole de aparición creada por alguien, quizás sin querer— decía el alemán bien atento a las reacciones rápidamente cambiantes en la cara de Romano. Primero, era una de molestia para pasar a una de '_no te creo'_ o mejor dicho, '_no te entiendo,_ _repite_' para darle paso a la última… '_¿te mato?_' —Finlandia piensa que quizás haya sido Arthur pero, no estamos seguros porque no contesta las llamadas. Por eso voy a investigar—

— ¿No crees que si fue el brujo británico, el también tendría a su '_cosa_'…

—Contraparte— corrigió Alemania.

— Cosa y que se joda, así la conozco yo. ¿Algún problema? ¿No? Pues déjame terminar, carajo. ¿No crees que el también tenga esa…'COSA' detrás del? — en eso Alemania reacciono. Romano tenía razón. ¿Qué tal si Arthur estaba en peligro gracias a su contraparte o quizás este resolviendo esto? No se sabe cuál de la dos es pero, el no puede quedarse ahí pensándolo dos veces, tenía que actuar.

—Tengo que ir de inmediato a Londres, puedes quedarte aquí…

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso Hitler te saco ciertas tuercas durante su mandato o la rata blanca te dejo caer cuando eras un recién nacido? Solo un retardado mental se quedaría en tu casa…no, mejor YO te sigo. Así te vigilo mejor— respondió Romano mientras seguía los pasos del alemán.

* * *

—No entiendo para que Alfred quiere cerrar mi frontera, yo no le he hecho nada. Déjenme hablar con él. Mi jefe se lo exige…el pueblo de Canadá lo exige y más importante yo, como su hermano— Matthew repetía sin parar una y otra vez, solo deteniéndose para tragar bocanadas de aire. Estaba molesto, aunque no lo demostraba. Fue algo que le cayó como un balde de agua fría, fue una noticia que literalmente lo paralizo, al igual que a su gobierno. El quiere, no, el exige una respuesta inmediata sobre esta acción que va a llevar a cabo Alfred con su jefe. Matthew no recuerda haberle hecho algo como para que su hermano mayor actuara tan bruscamente. — ¡Alfred sé que me estas escuchando! ¡No me puedes hacer esto! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Alfred abre la puerta!

Matthew siguió sin parar por un largo periodo de tiempo, haciendo que, probablemente se cansara de escucharlo, porque la puerta se abrió lentamente. Pero, el canadiense no espero ni que su hermano la abriera completamente para volver a empezar una vez más.

— ¿Alfred que quieres esta vez? ¡Dime! ¿Qué caprichos quieres que te cumpla? ¿Qué quieres que te consiga? Pide lo que quieras como siempre los has hecho y te lo conseguiré pero, con mis ciudadanos no te metas— dijo el canadiense ya respirando pesadamente. Esto era algo que no se podía llevar a cabo, son muchas las cosas que están en juego. Tratados, economía, comercio…en fin una gran cantidad de cosas. — ¿Alfred que tienes por cabeza? —

—Matthew Williams, representación de Canadá…si, adelante, puedes pasar. Yo estoy muy bien— dijo el americano sonriendo, Matthew no pudo evitar horrorizarse ante la manera de tratar de su hermano. Solo por haberlo llamado por su nombre completo sin tratar de adivinar es suficiente como para hacerlo sentir inseguro. Pensó en eso pero, pese a sus pensamientos entro y se sentó cuando el mayor se lo indico. Los ojos violetas de Matthew inspeccionaban cada rincón de la oficina, no había nada extraño pero, sentía escalofríos.

—Matthew…no te preocupes. Solo lo hago con una sola intención— dijo el americano sonriendo. Matthew noto que la sonrisa era algo sínica pero, no solo era su sonrisa, era todo. Sus gestos, su cara, su manera de reír y de actuar.

Matthew trago en seco minorándolo directamente a los ojos. — ¿Q-que i-intención? —

—Que el sur venza sobre el norte— dijo en un tono frio, lo que hizo sobresaltar a canadiense de su silla. —Y cierro tu frontera para que no intervengas…así que vete y no vuelvas hasta que esto termine—

— ¿Qué? — Matthew soltó un grito. — ¿Alfred que haces? ¡Alfred no me empujes! ¿Alfred que haces? ¿Te volviste loco? — Matthew decía tratando de soltarse del agarre del americano pero, este ya había logrado su cometido, lo había sacado fuera de la oficina y cerró la puerta con seguro para asegurar que no entrara.

— ¡Alfred llamare a Arthur y los demás! — dijo por última vez para luego seguirle los pasos a su jefe, el cual había salido después de otra oficina con una cara que indicaba que nada bueno se encontró, que el cierre era inevitable.

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, esto fue lo que tenia escrito antes de llegar a mi casa…espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo._

_Review_


	6. Chapter 6

_Perdón por el retraso pero, bueno aquí estamos. Poco a poco se les irán aclarando las dudas, así que no se preocupen. Repito, gracias por el apoyo, quisiera agradecerles a cada uno pero, me es imposible, por eso por este medio se los digo, gracias._

_Hetalia no me pertenece, ni lo hará en un futuro…al menos que me haga rica y se la compre a Himuraya…pero, eso no pasara._

**Advertencia: OC's de relleno…no es nada importante. Racismo (no se ofendan)**

* * *

Tino tenía que admitir que desde que su '_gemelo malvado'_ le decidió dar la visita en la junta pasada estaba algo paranoico. Se pasaba mirando a cada lado y rincón de su residencia, no dejaba sitio sin investigar, inclusive hace dos días no podía conciliar bien el sueño. Tanto Dinamarca como Suecia ya le habían preguntado sobre la nueva actitud que recientemente había tomado, y el simplemente le había dado la espalda a los dos.

—Ummm ¿Noruega que haces? — Pero, Tino también se había dado cuenta que él no era el único que estaba actuando raro, sino que últimamente, desde que aparecieron esos espejismo si se pueden llamar así, el joven noruego también estaba actuando extraño y no sabía por qué. ¿Quizás será porque el también ha visto algo fuera de lo normal? —Has estado muy callado últimamente—

—…este no es su mundo…— Tino fijo su mirada al frente para luego voltear a mirar al noruego, el cual siguió con lo que estaba haciendo desde que se levanto en la mañana; escribiendo. Si, Noruega es raro desde un principio, eso hay que aceptarlo pero, ahora está actuando más extraño todavía, en opinión al finlandés. El solo espera que Alemania llegue a Londres y encuentre una solución a esto…eso si fue Arthur el que ocasiono este problema.

* * *

—Aquí está todo los documentos que mando a buscar Señor Jones— Una joven mujer de piel oscura, su pelo negro corto más arriba de sus hombros entro a la oficina y coloco un paquete de documente encima un escritorio. —Faltan algunos… ¿Se los traigo ahora mismo Señor Jones o más tarde? —

América se volteo para ver a la joven sonriente, no pudo evitar mover sus labios en disgusto a verla. Tomo los papeles con asco evidente y empezó a leerlos con la vista mientras la secretaria lo miraba con una cara de confusión.

— ¿Señor Jones? — llamo ella para ver si le captaba la atención a su jefe, y unos ojos azules vidriosos respondieron al llamado. La secretaria retrocedió un poco asustada ante esa mirada, era una mirada de ira mezclada con odio.

— ¿Sabes limpiar Margaret? — dijo levantándose de la silla y acercándose a una pequeña mesa donde había un florero de adorno. Adorno el cual tomo y tiro al suelo. Luego sonrió y miro a la confundida joven, la cual por supuesto no entendía su actitud y por supuesto estaba algo asustada. Ella había sido secretaria de él y siempre la trataba amablemente, hoy no sabe qué pasa. —Oopss—

— ¿Algo l-le mo-molesta Señor? — tartamudeo la joven asustada.

—Sí, tu presencia me enferma. Esta despedida Margaret— dijo el antes de dirigirse a la puerta de la oficina —Pero, antes de que te vayas, me limpias el desastre—

Cerró la puerta dejando atrás un estruendo haciendo que varias personas que estaban allí miraran confundidos. El solo sonrió y siguió su camino por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del sótano, donde entro.

—Hola, mi querido Alfred… ¿Cómo estas hoy? — sonrió, sentándose en una silla cercana para fijar su mirada al otro joven que estaba atado a otra silla. —Se me olvido que estas inconsciente, perdón—

* * *

Alemania llego al aeropuerto acompañado de él algo irritado italiano que se estaba quejando de los zapatos y la ropa que llevaba puesta, ya como que eso le estaba sacando fuera de quicio pero, por ser como es se reservo los comentarios. Tardaron unos cuantos minutos para llegar a la residencia del británico. Alemania presentía algo y gracias a los años que llevo en guerra le ayudaban en eso. A según caminaba hacia la puerta miro a todos lados, asegurándose que su 'copia' no estuviera rondando por los alrededores pero, lo único que vio fue a la misma figura vestida de blanco correr hacia los jardines de la residencia.

— ¿Por qué no te adelantas? Yo entro en un segundo— dijo el alemán dejando a un confundido Romano atrás que solo gruño y siguió hacia adelante. Lentamente, tomando las debidas precauciones, Ludwig fue entrando por los altos arbustos hasta llegar al mismo centro del jardín donde debajo de un árbol estaba la figura sentada, con la capa blanca cubriéndole la cara. Lo único que se le lograba alcanzar a ver eran sus labios. Para el alemán era una sensación algo extraña, sentía como si conociera a esa persona pero, a la misma vez era un descocido.

— ¿Quién eres? — fue acercándose lentamente pero, la persona solo soltó una leve y ligera carcajada sin moverse ni un instante del sitio, y sin mirarlo. Esto a Ludwig le resulto más extraño todavía, decidió parar su avance por si acaso era una trampa o un truco sucio que planeaban hacerle pero, no sucedió nada. — ¿Para qué te trajeron aquí? ¿Por qué me sigues?—

—…_Helfen, Wehren, Heilen_…— murmuro la persona para luego reír, y levantarse del suelo. Esas tres palabras hizo que un escalofrió intenso sacudiera todo el cuerpo del alemán. Esas palabras eran tan familiares y estaba más que seguro que las había escuchado antes, no recientemente pero, si las había escuchado. —…_Helfen, Wehren, Heilen_…—

Alemania cerró los ojos y se concentro en sus pensamientos, sabe que significa esas palabras pero, no tiene la imagen clara de quien es el que las dijo. Abrió los ojos rápidamente a sentir una mano tocar la de él. Miro atentamente a la persona. Juzgando por la estatura, parecía que tenía como unos ocho a nueve años de edad pero, la edad no era lo que le molestaba sino que no podía ver su cara.

—_Helfen, Wehren, Heilen_— repitió nuevamente mientras le colocaba un libro en las manos al alemán. Poco a poco, las respuestas al parecer se le iban acomodando en la cabeza de Ludwig pero, al final entendió todo cuando una sonrisa picara y unos ojos rojo carmesí salieron a relucir bajo la luz del sol. Ahora entendió, al menos algo, lo que no sabía si esta aparición era buena o mala pero, era Gilbert vestido de guerrero teutónico…no podía ser malo pero, al fin y al cabo es de Gilbert el que está al frente. El chico tiene sus cosas escondidas. —_ Helfen, Wehren, Heilen_—

—Dime a quien tengo que ayudar, defender y curar— murmuro el alemán, lentamente arrodillándose a nivel del albino. El albino no dijo nada solo hizo que Ludwig abriera el libro. Lentamente hizo lo pedido y empezó a leer lo que entendía, sonrió y levanto su mirada nuevamente al chico, el cual dejo salir una de esas sonrisas que lo identifican. — ¿Sabes algo? A veces se me hace difícil cree que tú eras tan religioso como suelen decir—

Ludwig se puso de pie y volvió a ojear el libro. Cuando iba a preguntar para que era ya el albino había desaparecido junto al libro que se hizo polvo en las manos del alemán. Se quedo perplejo por unos cortos segundos, ahora sabe que no todas las apariciones son sus lados oscuros sino que también algunas son, por decirlo así, pasables.

— ¡Oye, cabeza de patatas! — el alemán se volteo para ver al italiano caminando hacia él con una cara algo preocupada. —El enfermo francés encontró al brujo británico…no está nada bien—

— ¿Qué le paso a Inglaterra? — pregunto el alemán acelerando el paso para salir de los jardines, Romano siguiéndole el paso igualmente.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. A mi sí, bueno nada. Gracias por leer._

_Hasta el próximo_

_Review._


	7. Chapter 7

_Regrese rápidamente porque, tengo dos ideas rondando en mi mente y para que no se mezclen con esta historia, tuve que escribir este capítulo rápido. Preguntaron por ahí sobre Suecia…ehhh, lo siento mucho pero, él es uno de los que no va a tener su lado oscuro al menos…que quite la versión de Japón lo dejo a su decisión…es que no quiero complicarme ni quiero complicarlos a ustedes tampoco. Acerca de romance, prometo hacer el mejor esfuerzo en escribirlo, es que al español no ser mi idioma principal la traducción no sale muy bien…que digamos pero, hare el mejor intento posible._

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

**Advertencia: OCC, Sangre, violencia…magia nuevamente y FinxSu (Perdonen no me…sale bien waaaaaaaaa perdónenme) Júzguenlo a él *saca diccionario de español***

* * *

Alemania aligero los pasos cuando ya se encontraba en la puerta. Al entrar a la residencia se quedo perplejo al ver rastros de sangre por todos lados, en el piso, en las paredes, en fin en todos sitios, al igual que cristales y unos cuantos muebles rotos. Parecía como si hubiera ocurrido una guerra sin cuartel. Todo parecía sacando de un libro o película de terror.

— ¿Esto tiene que ver con las 'cosas' esas que dices? — Ludwig fijo la mirada en Romano que ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, al parecer nada de la escena afectando su estado. El alemán solo trato de quitarse las imágenes de la cabeza para seguirle los pasos al italiano.

— ¿Romano? — un silencio sucumbo el pasillo, ambos detuvieron sus pasos, solo el lejano eco de las pisadas de dejaban oír. Aunque se podía sentir a flor de piel la tensión que había entre ambos el italiano solo se volteo, disgustado por ser molestado, y fijo su mirada al alemán que estaba mirando al piso.

— ¿Nada de lo que viste te afecta? — pregunto inseguro de sí mismo, había que admitir que si esa sangre le pertenece al británico, ha perdido suficiente, lo que es algo solo visto en un campo de guerra.

—He visto peor que eso desde mi niñez— murmuro Romano para seguir con su camino.

Alemania se quedo pensando por un corto periodo de tiempo pero, al ver que Romano se le había adelantado lo siguió rápidamente. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta, la cual lentamente el italiano abrió para proseguir. Al entrar Ludwig encontró a Francis con una preocupación escrita en toda su cara pero, lo que sorprendió mas al alemán fue ver a Arthur postrado en la cama, inconsciente con los dos brazos vendados, y con su abdomen igualmente con vendas. A los pies de la cama había un envase lleno de agua roja.

—…alguien lo atravesó con una espada y lo golpeo hasta dejarlo inconsciente…— Alemania despego su cara perpleja del cuerpo del británico para mirar al francés, le era imposible procesar todo a la misma vez, era mucho. Ya se había pasado de límite. Si Arthur esta así, postrado en la cama, sin señal alguna de recuperarse… ¿Quien entonces va a ayudarlo a resolver este lio? ¿Quién entonces va a dar explicación de esta situación? —…yo sé quien lo hizo…—

— ¿Quién? — Romano fue el se atrevió a preguntar porque Alemania no encontraba palabra alguna para poner la situación. Le era imposible creer lo sucedido. El solo ver a Arthur así, en esa situación era tan…tan…bueno, no encontraba ni palabra adecuada para explicarlo. La última vez que vio a alguien lastimado, golpeado de esa manera fue…

…_exacto, fue esa época…y admítelo, te sientes tan orgulloso de haberlo hecho…Alemania…que mucha diversión tuviste…no, mejor dicho, tuvimos…__vuelve hacerlo…ahórcalo…_

Alemania cerró los ojos y se empezó a buscar algo en su mente con que concentrase para esquivar las palabras llenas de veneno, para sacarse esa maldita voz delirante en su cabeza, que cada vez que se oía lo embriagaba mas y mas. Pero, se le estaba haciendo imposible, abrió los ojos rápidamente y miro al británico…se veía tan débil…tan inservible. Solo poner sus manos en su cuello y apretar lentamente y sacar el aire…eso nada más. Trago en seco y fuera de su voluntad dio dos pasos al frente, sus piernas temblando y las palmas de sus manos ya sudando.

…_no sirve, tu sí. Le harás un favor al mundo. Ahórcalo, mátalo, ahógalo…__se sentirá tan bien ver como su vida se escurre por tus dedos…hazlo, yo se que quieres…lo siento…lo llevas dentro…_

—Francis, no te quedes con la puta boca cerrada, habla— Aunque el italiano estaba a su lado su voz se oía distante, como si estuviera en el fondo de un pozo, a penas parecían susurros. Dos pasos más al frente y ya estaba al lado de británico sus brazos involuntariamente comenzando a moverse. No quería hacerlo, no DEBIA hacerlo; él no quería volver a quitar una vida más con sus manos pero, la fuerza de voluntad que tenia no era la suficiente. Los únicos que quizás puedan ayudarlo son Romano y Francis pero, ni siquiera una palabra podía escaparse de sus labios para avisarles.

_Helfen, Wehren, Heilen…Ludwig…_

_Italia…_

Lentamente, el control regreso a su cuerpo, gracias a esas dos voces, la cual una era de Gilbert y la otra…nunca la había escuchado antes. Miro a su alrededor, todo seguía igual, le da gracias a lo más sagrado que ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta de ese cambio repentino. La próxima vez tendrá que tener más cautela con lo que piensa, dice y hace, especialmente si son de esa época tan negra de su vida.

—…sonara…algo extraño _mon cher_ pero, era Arthur vestido de pirata…— suspiro lentamente el francés colocando una pequeña toalla en la frente del británico.

—Tremendo. Tenemos a un Nazi, a un desquiciado mental, a un fascista retardado y ahora un capitán sueltos por ahí, causando mierdas en el mundo. ¿Algo más? — la rabia se oía mas que clara en la boca del italiano cada vez que soltaba una palabra, para Francis, bueno no entendía nada de lo que acababa de decir el italiano.

—El problema es que…bueno, según Finlandia dedujo fue que alguien trajo las apariciones o nuestros lados oscuros a la luz…pensamos que quizás fue Arthur— aclaro la garganta antes de recostarse contra la pared.

—…otra vez cometió un error en los hechizos…Arthur, _mon amour_—

—Quieren ocupar sus lugares…—murmuro Romano.

* * *

Finlandia estaba sentando en una silla de la cocina balanceando sus piernas una y otra vez mientras su cabeza estaba recostada entre sus brazos. Estaba algo cansado ya que desde un principio no ha podido dormir bien y menos que aun no ha recibido la llamada por parte de Ludwig. Se estaba tardando mucho. Abrió los ojos al sentir unos pasos pero, podría ser cualquiera de los que estaban allí, así que no se preocupo y volvió a recostarse cerrando firmemente sus ojos.

…

…

…

— ¿Huh? ¿Para dónde vas Tino? — El danés que también estaba pasando por el pasillo se detuvo al ver al '_amable_' finlandés pero, este solo le propino un codazo y una mirada de odio —Raro—

Ojos violetas observaron detenidamente cada detalle y al no ver a nadie más que el alto sueco dándole la espalda saco una pistola. Lentamente la levanto y apunto a sueco. Tenía que ser preciso y no podía darse el lujo de fallar. Solo es posible un tiro, una última mirada, un respiro preciso y un toque ligero al gatillo. Es solo una fracción de segundo, elimina al sueco o…su gemelo benévolo sufre las consecuencias lo que no sonaba nada mal pero, quería diversión. Esto de esperar le causaba aburrimiento.

—B'ja l' pi'tola— no pudo evitar quedar paralizado al instante que vio al alto sueco levantarse y caminar hacia él. — ¿Q'e h'ces? —

Una sonrisa inocente se formo en los labios del finlandés para luego fijar su mirada a la cara del sueco al mismo tiempo que se acercaba lentamente. —Jugando…—

— ¿Ju'ando? ¿T'no? — arqueo la ceja confundió mientras el Finlandés volvió a colocar la pistola en su sitio no si antes lamerse lentamente los labios y pestañar.

—Si…jugando— murmuro el finlandés en un tono casi lujurioso acercándose cada vez más a él.

Hubo un corto silencio entre ambos pero, al segundo entrante de desbarato gracias a la risa de Tino. Berwald no pudo evitar sobresaltar un poco cuando el finlandés comenzó a jugar con los botones de la camisa.

— ¿T'no q'e ha'es? — No hubo respuesta alguna, solo que una manos frías se posaron en su cuello. Y si, el sueco está acostumbrado al frio pero, esas manos parecía hielo de lo congeladas que estaban, tan frías que no pudo evitar que su cuerpo completo temblara por un corto lapso de tiempo. Esas manos luego subieron a sus mejillas mientras el veía que esa sonrisa, algo sínica salía de los labios del chico. — ¿Q'e t' pa'a? —

—…que estoy aburrido…entretenme— y en eso antes de el sueco pudiera decir algo mas unos labios chocaron con lo de él. No pudo evitar una sensación extraña cuando eso labios se mezclaban con los de él. Era como si fuera un completo extraño al que estuviera besando en vez del el finlandés. Tenía que quitárselo de encima pero, por algo ajeno al él era como si Tino tuviera más fuerza que el. Y la mano rozando su pecho daba prueba de eso.

— ¿QUE HACES? — una carcajada se hizo escuchar al abandonar los labios del sueco y al voltearse encontró a su benévolo gemelo con una cara de pánico.

—…siempre arruinas todo Tino…deja de fingir por una vez en tu vida…— sonrió el otro volviendo a sacar la pistola. —Te hubiera matado el primer instante que te busque pero, por los malditos planes…tengo que esperar pero, ya no mas—

— ¿Planes? ¿De qué hablas? — ¿Qué más podía empeorarse en este instante? Así que hay varios puntos a su favor. El primer punto seria al Alemania no llamar y el segundo, ya ellos tienen un plan para destruirlos y Tino ni siquiera sabe quien fue el que los creo. Nada podía ponerse mejor…bueno mejor ni habla porque aun está siendo apuntado por la pistola que lleva el otro, y conociéndose así mismo…tiene muy buena puntería. Así, que si no quiere tener una bala atascada en su cara mejor guarda silencio.

…_discede…_

_Discede _

_Vivamus tenebris_

_Discede semper_

_lux mea…_

_Reversio__… _

— ¿Qu-quien está diciendo e-eso? — Tino no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de felicidad se pintara en su cara al ver a Noruega, el cual estaba repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez haciendo que su doble como que se acobardara. — ¿Co-como s-sabes? ¿El está aquí? ¿El te lo dijo?—

—…ellas…— Un suspiro de frustración salió del la copia desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero, eso no era lo importante en este momento. Tino conteniendo la felicidad y por evitar dar saltos de alegría empezó a mover al Noruego de lado a lado y lo apretaba en un abrazo.

— ¿Q'e f'e to'o e'o? — pregunto el sueco confundió ante la escena.

—…no seas tan Dinamarca Tino…por favor…incomoda— murmuro el noruego algo irritado pero, por supuesto Tino lo ignoro porque había hecho un gran avance en todo esto.

— ¡Hay que ir a Londres ahora! — grito Tino entusiasmado ignorando la cara que puso el noruego ante la petición.

—…no…— protesto

— ¿Qu'eres q'darte c'n M'thias? —

—… odio cuando tienes razón Berwald…—

* * *

— ¿Qué demonios dices con que regreso? — la boca de Gilbert era lo único que se oía en todo el pasillo mientras la húngara lo amenazaba con su preciado sartén para que bajara el tono de voz que tenia. Quizás quiere que se enteren todos los vecinos fastidiosos del austriaco.

—Deja ver cómo le explico a tu cabeza morona que tienes Gilbert— el austriaco suspiro como por la quinta vez de su explicación. Ya se la había explicado de tantas formas que ya se le estaban acabando las respuestas.

— ¿Quieres que se lo explique con un sartenazo? Ummm Roddy…— ronroneo la húngara acercándose amenazadoramente, apretando el agarre del sartén cada vez que cerraba la distancia entre el albino y ella, mientras que Gilbert al parecer tenía la cabeza en las nubes.

—No, gracias Elizaveta— aclaro la garganta. —Gilbert, el está aquí. El Sacro Imperio Romano volvió—

— ¿Qué? E-so no…no…— Perdió todo el color que tenía en su cara, su expresión cabio drásticamente al escuchar eso. No podía ser cierto, había algo raro aquí y el tenia que investigarlo. Trataba de hablar pero, las palabras se quedaban atascadas en la garganta. Sus ojos rojo miraron todo a su alrededor buscando algo con que concentrarse pero, la noticia le cayó como bomba. Hungría miro a Austria y la miro a ella…esa no era la reacción que estaban esperando del.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — pregunto curioso el austriaco al verlo sentarse y colocarse ambas manos en la cara. — ¿No estas feliz? —

—El no puede haber regresado…— sobresalto de la silla y agarro por la corbata al austriaco. —Estas mintiendo. Si solo me llamaron para una broma…me cogieron en mal humor—

— ¡Estúpido! ¡Austria no miente! — grito la húngara otorgando el primer sartenazo de los muchos que el albino se espera si sigue así como va.

— ¡IDIOTA! — regreso el grito el albino haciendo que la húngara se sorprendiera. — ¡Es que ninguno entiende!

— ¿Qué se supone que entendamos? — pregunto Austria en un tono calmado al ver que Gilbert se estaba saliendo de control. —Habla—

—El Sacro Imperio Romano no puede haber regresado porque el…

—Pero…si lo estoy Gilbert— Lentamente el albino, todavía sin creer, volteo su mirada a la puerta donde estaba parado el chico. Desesperadamente Gilbert movía la cabeza en un 'no' rotundo, estaba en total negación.

* * *

_Hasta aquí termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Hice mi mejor intento. La decisión de sacar el lado de Japón se las dejo a ustedes. Aquellos que están interesados en más de mis fics…en mi perfil a lo último están algunas ideas para fics que pienso escribir en un futuro, espero que les guste, y si quieren pueden opinar._

_Hasta la próxima_

_Review_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bueno, aquí estamos en otro capítulo. No se preocupen, pronto saldrán los que faltan solo hay que ser un poquito paciente ya que mi computadora sufrió un golpe muy fuerte y se borraron todos los capítulos, así que tengo que re-escribirlos. No se preocupen lo hare, esta vez poco a poco._

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

**Sé que el nombre Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico es largo, así que decidí ponerle nombre humano…pero, escojan el nombre en mi perfil hay una votación. Así que pueden votar por el nombre más bonito.**

**Conversaciones en** _Itálico_ **son los contrapartes**

**Advertencia: Palabras, unas palabras (algunas) siendo crudas, OCC**

* * *

—_No entiendo porque tenemos que esperar, será tan fácil matarlos_— dijo un pelirrubio limpiando su rifle, sus piernas trepadas en la mesa mientras sus ojos violetas miraban a alto alemán parado mirando por la ventana.

—_No sé de que hablas, inútil_— musito el alemán en una voz fría y venenosa. Se volteo para ver que el rubio rápidamente bajo las piernas de la mesa, bajo su mirada y coloco el rifle a un lado. —_Déjame recordarte gusano, que fallaste en matar al sueco_—

—_No sabía que el noruego está ahí_— dijo en voz bajo pero, pese a que fue casi un susurro por el silencio que había en la habitación se pudo escuchar claro. Sobresalto cuando un golpe en la mesa se hizo escuchar, golpe promocionado por el alemán.

— _¡BESTIA! ¡Nunca sabes nada!_ — grito, haciendo que el otro se echara para atrás y abriera sus ojos de miedo. —_Por eso YO tengo que erradicar a inútiles como tú para que este mundo se purifique_—

— _¡Lo siento! Hare mejor trabajo la próxima vez_— tartamudeo el joven.

—_No habrá una vez más…Finlandia_…— dijo el alemán, agarrando y apretando el cuello del finlandés. —_Enviare a Feliciano…para ti tengo otro trabajo_—

De la sombra de la habitación el italiano se hizo presente. Sus ojos vacios, un aire de seriedad y una sonrisa cansada pintada en sus labios. De su bolsillo saco un cuchillo y lo puso al frente de su cara, su reflejo marcado en el.

—_Los tomare…hare que sus cráneos revienten en pedazos. Los apuñalare hasta drenar toda su sangre…los golpeare hasta que su rostro sea irreconocible…aquellos que no cree serán vencidos…solo con violencia_— dijo el italiano lentamente, saboreándose cada palabra, cada letra, cada suspiro, cada respiro que salía de su garganta. Una leve carcajada se oía en el vacio junto a una que solo gruño en protesta. —_Les clavare esta daga y con mis manos le sacare el corazón a sangre fría_—

—_Muy bien Italia…ahora ve_— sonrió el alemán, soltando el cuello del finlandés que solo tosía buscando el aire que le había faltado. El italiano, sin demora alguna, salió rápidamente de la habitación para cumplir su trabajo. —_Y ustedes, que no han jugado, vayan a buscar sus juguetes—_

El raspar de dos sillas se hizo escuchar mientras unos pasos eran ahogados por el sonido de un hacha siendo arrastrada por el piso. Cuando la puerta al fin se cerró un rubio se levanto de su asiento y con una sonrisa, amigablemente, toco el hombro del alemán.

—_Así, que yo soy el único que hecho el trabajo bien_— murmuro el joven frívolamente

—_No te creas el ganador, gusano, yo hice estragos al británico_— una voz con acento pirata se hizo escuchar, recibiendo una mirada venenosa de parte del americano. El pirata solo soltó una carcajada burlona.

—_No se pongan a discutir por cosas inútiles_— comento el alemán sentándose en su silla.

—_No, yo no discuto con mocosos como este_— respondió el británico, haciendo que el joven se la acercara pero, fue detenido por uno de los que quedaba en la sala.

— _¡América, basta! No seas tan infantil, da_—

* * *

— ¿Creen que el brujo despertara? Es que…quiero irme a Roma ya— murmuro el italiano golpeando ligeramente el marco de la puerta con sus dedos. —Recuerden que esas cosas andan sueltas y quizás, haiga un italiano despavorido corriendo por las calles—

— ¿Romano, crees que Arthur, en esa condición responderá? — comento Alemania, que desde lo sucedido decidió mantener distancia por seguridad.

—Somos naciones, por el amor a Dios. Un simple golpe no nos puede tumbar tan fácilmente— respondió el italiano alzando su tono de voz. Francis solo permanecía callado, escuchado la conversación de ambos, sus ojos azules siempre pendientes al británico, que seguía como si estuviera en un profundo sueño. Para él ambos tenía razón pero, a la misma vez estaban tan equivocados.

—Las naciones también desaparecen Romano— dijo el alemán volteándose para mirar hacia las calles de Londres. Todo parecía normal, las personas caminaban ajenas a todo lo sucedió. Para opinión del alemán, era mejor así.

—Ah, se me olvidaba tu hermano…idiota— dijo entre diente el italiano saliendo de la habitación con sus brazos cruzados mientras se oía en el pasillo el peleando solo.

—_Mon cheri_…es mejor que lo lleves de vuelta a Roma— murmuro en un tono bajo el francés sin voltearse a mirar al alemán que miro confundido. Alemania se puso a pensar en la propuesta por unos cuantos minutos. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, no sabía que decidir. Era verdad lo que el italiano dijo, quizás Feliciano corra peligro en estos momentos, así que hay que estar haya sin perder tiempo pero, dejar a Francia y a Inglaterra solos después de este atentado no era una buena opción.

—Tienen visitas— asomo su cabeza por la puerta el italiano masticando un tomate, quien sabe de dónde lo saco. Detrás del entro Finlandia acompañado de Noruega y Suecia. Lo primero en se fijaron fue en el británico. —Dos es fiesta…tres ya es multitud, me voy abajo—

—No le hagan caso, esta de mal humor desde esta mañana— dijo el alemán pasando su mano por su frente.

— ¿Qué paso? — el finlandés fue el primero en hablar, sus ojos violetas fijados en el británico. Noruega miraba a su alrededor, por alguna extraña razón movía su mano al frente de su cara, murmurando algunas palabras al parecer molesto con algo. Suecia solo se mantuvo en silencio al lado del finlandés.

—Lo que temíamos…— fue lo único que dijo el alemán, porque nuevamente se asomo el italiano con una expresión en la cara suficiente para espantar a Rusia junto a su hermana.

—Un extraño está ahí, yo nunca lo he visto pero, dice que conoce a Arthur— murmuro Romano con los brazos cruzados. Detrás del entro un joven rubio con un oso polar muy cerca a sus pies. —Soy Lovino Vargas, Italia del sur, no el mayordomo de ustedes—

— ¿Q-que l-le paso a Arthur? — tartamudeo el joven

—Como que somos muchos, mejor vamos abajo— dijo Alemania abandonando la habitación.

* * *

Había un frio silencio, unos ojos rojos mirando fijamente a unos azules frente a él. Periódicamente el joven rubio miraba a la húngara y luego volteaba a mirar al austriaco pero, nadie hablaba. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

— ¿No estás feliz de que haya regresado Prusia? — dijo el joven rubio volviendo a mirar al albino, que seguía igual se paralizado.

—Emmm…algo pero…yo— tartamudeo el albino tratando de buscar alguna palabra que estuviera concuerda a la situación pero, ninguna parecía ser la correcta. Se puso la mano en la frente mientras suspiraba, aun sin creer lo que estaba viendo. Para la húngara y el austriaco no sabían en que Gilbert estaba pensando.

—Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, Austria ha crecido desde la última vez que lo vi— dijo el joven mirando al austriaco el cual aclaraba la garganta y se acomodaba los lentes. — ¿Y tu Prusia? —

Gilbert mordió sus labios y miro a la húngara, la cual agacho los hombros. El chico arqueo la ceja en confusión y aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención del albino. Gilbert solo se levanto del asiento y se volteo para mirar hacia afuera.

— ¿Por qué tanto silencio? — dijo el joven ya poniéndose molesto ante el silencio y misterio que traían las naciones.

—Ya yo no soy nación…Prusia no existe más en el mapa…_futsch_— fue lo último que dijo antes de salirse de su sitio. El joven, que ya era una adolecente, se quito el sombrero y boquiabierto se quedo mirando al albino salir de la habitación.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden de votar, bueno es corto pero, es lo que pude recuperar. Perdonen por eso._

_Futsch: roto_

_Hasta la próxima_

_Review_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bueno, ambas votaciones, las de aquí y en mi facebook, han sido cerradas y un nombre ya ha sido elegido para que lo lleve SIR, así que cuando estén leyendo se enteraran. Debo darles las gracias a todos los que tomaron de su preciado tiempo y votaron, también debo agradecerles por apoyar todas mis historias ya que hay muchos que las están siguiendo todas, de verdad gracias._

_Hetalia…no me pertenece…_

_Se suponía que Romano fuera algo pero, termino siendo otro que no era ese algo, ya verán porque. Esto fue elegido después de una LARGA conversación, la cual llego a esta conclusión._

**Bold** _es conversación de los dobles._

**Advertencia: Sangre, violencia y temas alusivos.**

* * *

Gilbert caminaba por los alrededores de la casa mientras su mente 'asombrosa' estaba siendo ocupada por miles de preguntas. El estaba más que seguro que todo era una visión o una mala jugada que había decidido jugarle Roderich, maldito aristócrata. — ¡Preußen!—

El albino se detuvo y volteo a mirar. Era el joven rubio mirándolo confundido. —Ja—

— ¿Cómo que ya no existe pero, estas aquí? — al principio el albino no dijo ni hizo ningún movimiento pero, luego con su mano sacudió los cabellos del chico y sonrió. — ¡Prusia! —

—Algunas preguntas no necesitan respuestas. Simplemente soy asombroso y nadie me puede vencer. Además si me voy me extrañarían. No puedo dejar que lloren, sería algo terrible de mi parte ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo Heinrich? — el adolecente solo agacho los hombros ante la pregunta del mayor y sacudió su mano haciendo que el albino dejara de sacudir su cabellera.

—Sí, lo sé pero, Prusia…— el albino solo sonrió pícaramente, pestañeo y puso un dedo en los labios del joven impidiendo que siguiera con sus preguntas. Porque el albino sabia que dentro de su intelectualidad suprema, no podía contestarlas.

Luego de que el joven dejo de hablar, el albino solo se volteo y siguió su marcha. — ¿Prusia, para dónde vas? —

Gilbert se detuvo de golpe haciendo que el rubio chocara con él, haciendo que este cayera al piso. —Nunca supiste quedarte quieto Heinrich. Es mejor que te quedes aquí, no quiero que le causes infartos a ciertas naciones…_en especial a Italia_—

— ¿Para dónde vas Prusia? — esta vez el chico levanto su tono de voz haciendo que el albino sobresaltara un poco. —No quiero quedarme con Austria—

El albino coloco un dedo en su barbilla, cerrando sus ojos y comenzó a pensar. Por supuesto que un ser tan de alto nivel como el no puede dejar a Heinrich, un indefenso adolecente, con un estúpido aristócrata, no, por supuesto que no. Tampoco lo puede dejar con la retardada del sartén eso sería muy cruel de su parte y el es muy asombroso para dejar que eso suceda. Aunque tampoco puede aparecer en Alemania con el… ¿Qué diría West al verlo?

—…Prusia…— aunque también sería bueno dejarlo porque siempre estuvo con Austria, no causara ningún problema. De esa manera no tendría que inventarle excusas a Ludwig, aunque no importaría, a él le salen por naturalidad. Pero… ¿Si aparece Italia? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar Heinrich?

Bueno, Hungría se lo podía explicar sencillamente pero… ¿Italia? O mejor dicho… ¿Dónde quedaría Ludwig en todo esto? —Está bien, porque soy asombroso y no está en mí dejar solos a personas tan indefensas como tú con aristócratas idiotas…vendrás conmigo—

— ¿Te quedas Prusia? — pregunto el joven arreglándose el sombrero.

— ¡Oye Heinrich! ¡Ni siquiera sabes el camino! —

* * *

— ¿Roderich? — el austriaco levanto su mirada del piano y diviso a la húngara mirando por la ventana, seguramente al albino y al rubio partir a un lugar donde es ajena ella. Ella solo se preguntaba si todavía esto era real. Todavía le quedaban esas dudas de que fuera un sueño o la simple ilusión de quererlo de vuelta. Además, la manera en que se fue aun quedo marcado en su mente. Ver como Italia rogaba por que volviera pero, muy dentro sabia de que no iba a regresar. Heinrich estaba seguro de que no volvería, el siempre fue débil pero, no lo aparentaba. Por eso dijo que nunca volvería… Entonces… ¿Qué hace de vuelta cuando estaba seguro de que iba a morir?

— ¿Si? — Roderich volvió a resumir la melodía del piano mientras las pisadas de la húngara se acercaban hasta que detuvieron a su lado.

Luego pauso para deleitarse un poco de la música que sonaba en esos instante pero, luego de un corto, ni se consideraba minuto, volvió a la realidad. — ¿No te parece todo esto extraño? Digo… ¿La reacción de Gilbert y el regreso de Heinrich?—

El austriaco solo aclaro la garganta y al parecer se molesto cuando presiono mal una tecla de piano. Se detuvo y miro a la húngara que tenía su mano en la barbilla y parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos. — ¿Por qué también pensaste que Ludwig era Heinrich? —

— ¿Roderich? ¿Crees que por eso Gilbert actuó de esa manera?— pregunto la húngara llena de curiosidad por saber lo que el austriaco pensaba. Además, era muy cierto lo que cuestionaba Roderich. Tanto Heinrich como Ludwig son rubios, ambos tienen ojos azules y si esta más decir, ambos son apegados a Italia.

También hay que añadir la manera en que Heinrich desapareció para luego un par de días después Gilbert aparece con Ludwig en brazos; solo eso es suficiente para ponerlos a dudar. Pero, ella también recuerda que Ludwig no se despegaba ni un segundo de Gilbert, y actuaba como si todos fueran extraños. Ni siquiera hablaba. El solo se pasaba escondido detrás de las piernas del albino y aferrado a ellas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Heinrich no haría eso.

—Pero, no importa— la húngara, perpleja, pestañó dos veces corridas ante el comentario del austriaco, el cual ahora estaba tocando el piano con sus ojos cerrados.

— ¿No importa, Roderich? ¿Qué quieres decir? — dijo un poco alterada la húngara. Sinceramente no podía quedarse de pie, así que arrastró la silla más cercana y la coloco cercana al piano, mirando atentamente a la cara del austriaco.

—Que no afectara nada. Gilbert, morón ese, ya no es nación pero, sigue vivo. Creo que eso mismo le sucederá a Heinrich. No alterara balance alguno ¿Entiendes ahora lo que quiero decir Elizaveta? — comento seriamente el austriaco sin dejar ni por un segundo lo que estaba haciendo. La húngara solo se puso a pensar en las conclusiones que acababa de dar Roderich. Era verdad, Gilbert todavía anda causando estragos en el mundo, especialmente a Austria, y al parecer nada le afecta pese a que hace años dejo de ser nación.

Quizás eso mismo le suceda a Heinrich pero, todavía hay ciertas piezas que al parecer no encajan bien en este cuadro. Y ella, mejor que nadie, sabe que la aparición del joven va a causar muchos problemas. Sobre todo a Italia y sus allegados.

Mientras ella seguía con su monologo, no se percato cuando el austriaco dejo de tocar y se paro al lado de la ventana, limpiando sus lentes. — ¿Elizaveta, quien es ese que está ahí? —

* * *

— ¿Crees que eso suceda? — pregunto la joven rubia entusiasmada mientras el español felizmente decía que si con su cabeza.

— ¡Por supuesto que mi querido Lovi la hará suceder! — dijo el español, la felicidad se quedaba corto al lado de hombre. La chica no pudo hacer más nada que reírse al ver la sonrisa marcada en su cara.

— ¿Qué yo hare suceder Antonio? — tanto Bélgica como Antonio sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz del italiano. No esperaban que Romano estuviera en España si la reunión es el mes siguiente. Y Antonio, conociendo a Romano mejor que nadie en el mundo, sabe que jamás adelantaría esa cita. Al revés, por una extraña razón, Romano hacia todo lo posible por demorarla.

Antonio se quedo observando fijamente al italiano, ojos verdes mirando de arriba abajo sin pestañear o detenerse. Estaba vestido de blanco y en una mano llevaba un libro y la otra una cruz de hierro. El primer instinto de Bélgica fue retroceder ya que tenía un presentimiento de que nada estaba bien pero, Antonio se quedo mirando al italiano atónito, sin palabra alguna. — ¿Entraste al Vaticano, Lovi? —

—Siempre lo he estado, no sé cuál es tu asombro— dijo seriamente el joven haciendo que Antonio sobresaltara, y por una extraña razón Bélgica estaba temblando boquiabierta tratando de hablar pero, todas sus palabras se quedaban sin aliento, atrapadas en su garganta.

—Lo-Lovi bue-buena broma— sonrió el español pero, al parecer no era broma para el italiano, porque su cara se torno de una seria a una de disgusto.

Mientras Antonio se reía, Bélgica se daba golpes en el pecho, haciendo todo lo posible porque su voz saliera. Quería avisarle que algo pasaba pero, simplemente no tenía la fuerza para, por lo menos gritar.

—Lovi, de-deja d-de bro-bromear— Bélgica para este momento comenzó a tartamudear y temblar sin control haciendo, por fin, lo que quería; llamar la atención del español que la miro confundido pero, luego de un corto lapso de tiempo cayó en cuenta. — ¡Tu eres un impostor! —

— _¿Quién fue el que dijo que era idiota? Me las pagara_…Muy tarde Antonio— el italiano sonrió en el mismo instante que una salió de la nada. Ojos verdes bien abiertos miraron hacia arriba donde una idéntica copia se lanzaba encima de él, haciendo que el español se quedara sin aliento.

— ¡ANTONIO! — el grito desgarrador de la rubia hizo acorde con el sonido del hacha chocar contra el piso. El piso de mármol, hermosamente pulido, se inundo con líquido rojo carmesí.

* * *

Matthew miraba detenidamente a su alrededor. Estaba Finlandia acompañado de Suecia, en la otra esquina estaba Romano, murmurando algo, mientras que Alemania estaba sentado al lado de Francia.

En realidad el no sabía porque todos estaban ahí, el solo vino a avisar a Arthur del extraño comportamiento que había tomado su hermano últimamente. Pero, creo que tendrá que decirlo a otra persona ya que Arthur esta inconsciente, algo que el tampoco sabe porque.

Todo esto frustra a Matthew de una manera inexplicable. El desearía que lo tomaran más en serio, que no fuera el último en enterarse de los cambios y de las cosas que pasan a su alrededor. A veces quisiera no ser tan invisible. — ¿Francis? —

—Oui, Matthieu? — el francés miro al joven, el cual estaba haciendo señal para que fuera donde estaba el. Solo, al parecer, Francis escucho la voz de él porque los demás siguieron como si nada hubiera hablado.

Francis sonrió y camino hacia donde estaba Matthew. —Yo vine a hablar con Arthur, y aunque este inconsciente me tiene que escuchar—

— ¿Qué pasa _mon petite_? — Matthew solo sacudió su cabeza. Tenía que hablar con Arthur, porque él solo vino a eso y no se va a ir hasta que eso suceda. De verdad no le importa lo que estén haciendo los demás ahí.

—Necesito ver a Arthur, _s'il vous plaît_! — rogo el joven. El francés solo sonrió, puso su mano en la mejilla del joven y dijo que sí.

* * *

— ¡Austria, sal del medio! — el austriaco reacciono al preciso instante que una figura vestida de blanco rompió la ventana cayendo de rodillas en el piso.

Tanto Roderich como Elizaveta, en lados contrarios de la habitación, se quedaron mirando a la persona arrodillado entre medio de los pedazos de cristales rotos. Una capa blanca era lo que veía la húngara ya que estaba de frente a él pero, el austriaco veía la misma capa con una cruz negra inscrita en la ropa. Fácilmente siendo reconocida.

—…_imposible_…—

— _¡Heiliges Römisches Reich! _— Al levantarse del piso la capa de su cabeza cayo, revelando a la luz unos cabellos plateados, una cara pálida y unos ojos rojos carmesí.

— ¡GILBERT! — gritaron en acorde el austriaco y la húngara.

* * *

—**Hay que admitirlo, hiciste un buen trabajo América**— el joven rubio rio sínicamente ante el halago que había recibido por parte del ruso. —**Espero que puedas controlarlo cuando despierte, da**—

—**Nada que un buen golpe no pueda resolver…Iván**— murmuro el joven haciendo que una leve pero, fría carcajada saliera de parte del mencionado.

**— ¿Qué tiene nuestro querido Alemania en mente?** —

El ruso quito su mirada del rubio que estaba amordazado. Lentamente camino y se sentó al lado del otro, el cual estaba sentado en una silla, sus piernas trepadas en una mesa y fumando. —**Muchas cosas buenas pero, primero hay que atrapar a dos pequeñitas cucarachas que se escaparon**—

— **¿Pequeñitas cucarachas?** — bajo las piernas de la mesa y miro al ruso tomando interés en la conversación. — **¿Qué quieres decir?** —

—**Ya veo, distintos lados pero, los mismos idiotas**— el rubio solo gruño e ignoro el cometario subliminal del ruso, bueno no era tan subliminal era directo. —**Cuando el tonto británico abrió el portal, se vinieron con nosotros dos pequeñas personitas que según tu pirata puede causar problemas si cumplen su misión pero, hasta ahora están ajenos y confundidos. ¿Entendiste, da? **—

— **¿Mi pirata? Sí, claro. Su aliento apesta**— murmuro el joven molesto haciendo que el ruso se riera.

—**Lo dijiste tu no yo, comrade**— El americano solo miro al ruso pero, el solo sonrió. El sabe que una simple mirada no es suficiente para asustar al líder de la Unión Soviética. Tendrá que usar mejores tácticas que una simple miradita de odio. —**Que suerte tienes, primero el pirata y luego al japonés…mmmm…yo ni siquiera puedo echarle mano al chino. Ni en este mundo ni en el nuestro**—

—**Mencionando a Kiku… ¿Dónde fue?** — pregunto el americano, ignorando por completo las palabras que acababa de decir Iván.

—**A Japón ¿Dónde más?** — rio el ruso.

—**Idiota**—

—**Inútil**—

* * *

_Bueno, un poco corto pero, prometo que hare lo mejor en el próximo así que perdónenme. Esto fue lo que pude escribir pero, juro que me sentare y hare lo mejor para el próximo._

_Hasta aquí_

_Review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_¿Hola? Hallo? ¿Están aquí aun? Perdón por el retraso, emmm mis dos nuevos fics están tomando mi tiempo al igual que la secuela de 'Mi Inmortal', pero sentía que tenia olvidado este fic y además me pidieron que lo siguiera así que aquí vamos, espero que les guste._

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

**Advertencia: Mínimas palabras y violencia, celos (odiaran a Francis XD) y UK/Can (chico/chico, para ser más clara y precisa).**

* * *

Ojos añiles se abrieron a la luz tenue de una lámpara, se fijo en la ventana y rápidamente pudo deducir que era de noche, pero no tenía las más mínima idea de donde estaba. Confundido miro a su alrededor donde lo primero que vio fue a su idéntica copia con las piernas encima de la mesa y parecía dormido, no, no parecía, estaba dormido.

—Hora de la acción héroe. Yo te vencí una vez, lo puedo hacer dos veces…solo prepárate— murmuro entre dientes, evitando subir su tono de voz para no despertar al otro. Lentamente empezó a mover las manos para ver si podía romper las cadenas sin el menos ruido posible, pero esto se le hacía más difícil de lo que creía ya que las cadenas hacían ruido cada vez que rozaban una con la otra. —Vamos…vamos…América, tu puedes. Tu enemigo duerme—

Con un ruido, el cual maldijo, rompió las cadenas haciendo un pequeño baile de felicidad en su cabeza. Olvidándose del 'no hacer ruido o me jodo' tiro las cadenas al suelo. Al caer con un ruido pesado lo primero que hizo fue voltear su mirada a su copia, que milagrosamente aun estaba dormido. —Hehe… Mattie tenía razón, tengo un sueño pesado—

Cuando por fin puso su mano en la fría cerradura de la puerta, cuando el sabor a libertad llegaba a su cuerpo, escucho el eco de unos pasos afuera en el pasillo. No podía escaparse por la ventana, era ilógico, además, héroes siempre escapan por la puerta de al frente como lo hizo Capitán América cuando batallaba al científico loco ese. Así que como el héroe que es, también lo hará, pero ahora necesita una identidad nueva. Para el no fue tan difícil, rápidamente tomo las mismas cadenas del suelo y ato a su copia, ahora el solo tiene que ir con la corriente de los demás y listo, estropear sus planes, si, pura perfección que solo a él, América, se le ocurriría. Y justo a tiempo porque cuando termino, la puerta se abrió revelando a el mas pequeños de los bálticos.

— ¿Letonia? — fue lo primero que le vino, pero luego se abofeteo mentalmente por el fallo acabado de cometer, se supone que el sepa, no debe sorprenderse por nada que vea o escucha. Debe actuar naturalmente, justo o más parecido a su copia, aunque no le gusta para nada la razón de usar el acento sureño, pero por el mundo debe hacerlo.

—Iván te solicita— dijo el chico en un tono monótono y a la vez sombrío, capaz de levantarle los pelos a cualquiera de terror. Alfred iba a preguntarle algo más, pero de la misma manera la cual el joven entro, se esfumo. El americano presiente que se le va hacer un poquito difícil llevar su papel acabo.

* * *

Francis estaba recostado en el umbral de la puerta, atento a los movimientos de Matthew, lo que a la misma vez hacía sentir el canadiense sumamente nervioso. No entendía para nada el interés que tenía el francés en seguirlo, quizás será porque esta celoso, no, Matthew debe sacarse esas estúpidas ideas de la mente y ponerse atento a lo que está sucediendo. Este no es el momento para levantar sospechas absurdas sobre un tema no importante cuando Alfred está actuando extraño y Arthur esta en esa forma.

—Quizás tú tampoco me escuches, nadie lo hace…de verdad no encuentro la importancia de decírtelo— murmuro el canadiense mientras delicadamente pasaba la mano por el cabello revuelto del británico procurando lo lastimarlo, y no, no le importo el gruñido de protesta que Francis acaba de hacer, es infantil. —A-Arthur…se que c-co-como estas ahora no te importe, pero Alfred está a-actuando extraño, y cuando digo extraño no es lo que normalmente hace que si es extraño y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que no sea así y el siempre protesta y me salí del punto ¿verdad? pero…emmm… ¿entiendes lo que digo? —

— ¿Por qué tan nervioso _mon petite Mathieu_? — Matthew tomo un respiro profundo y volteo a mirar, ya el francés se encontraba a su lado con una mirada no muy amigable pintada en su cara, Matthew no encuentra motivo alguno para tener esa mirada. Él para nada estaba nervioso, solo preocupado, las dos personas que más ama están deshabilitadas en este momento y eso le da preocupación y no nerviosismo como se cree el francés.

Matthew sobresalto cuando su otra mano fue apretada con fuerza, al mirar vio la mano del británico alrededor de la suya. Esto le trajo una sonrisa tímida a sus labios porcelanas y un color rosa pálido a sus mejillas, pero no se explicaba porque se sentía así, porque sentía su corazón subir a su garganta de golpe, ahogándolo y bajar de nuevo. El está seguro de que es la emoción de verlo reaccionar y no otra cosa, si, debe ser eso, Arthur lo escucho.

—_Mathieu_, creo que _mon cher_ Arthur necesita descanso, no una molestia— ¿Acaba Francis de decir que él es una molestia para Arthur? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo él siendo Canadá, puede ser una molestia para alguien cuando la mayor parte del tiempo es invisible antes los ojos de todos? Eso le causa risa y molestia a la misma vez.

Matthew con cuidado soltó el fuerte agarre del británico y se levanto de la silla. Francis solo sonrió como siempre lo hace, pero ahora Matthew se da cuenta que esa sonrisa lo enferma y en realidad no sabe porque no se había dado cuenta antes. Debe agradecerle a Arthur que ganó la guerra aunque lo ignora la mayor parte del tiempo. —Es verdad lo que dices, así que no se por qué sigues aquí y no TE vas. Además, abajo hay invitados que atender y TU eres un chef precisamente. Lo único que sé hacer yo es pancakes y no es la hora del desayuno, _merci_ y _au revoir_—

Francis soltó una carcajada burlona mientras, una vez más, se detenía en el umbral mirando con pena al canadiense. Matthew solo lo ignoro, caer en su juego era lo menos que necesitaba en estos momentos.

— _Mon petite Mathieu… Je t'aime_, de verdad, pero me das pena. Eres pequeño e inocente todavía y no sabes lo que haces o dices. _Quel drame_, no jugare con tu corazón de esa manera, no es mi estilo, pero _mon cher_ Arthur está muy lejos para ti— sonrió el francés para luego abandonar la habitación. Para Matthew, el francés no sabe lo que dice, el nunca sentiría algo por Arthur… ¿o sí? No, no, eso sí que no. Francis solo debe estar jugando con sus pensamientos y sentimientos para esa manera el tendrá que ir donde el obligatoriamente, pero… ¿si solo lo intenta? Nadie lo sabría, además Arthur esta dormido, lo puede comprobar cada vez que su pecho se levanta calmadamente. El agarre de manos, pues, quizás una reacción en sus sueños y nada más serio.

Con cuidado el canadiense se levanto de la silla y con sus mejillas ardientes y todas bañadas en rojo posiciono su cara, precisamente, encima de la del británico y lentamente acerco su rostro. Solo seria una vez y nada más, con eso comprobaría de que el francés está equivocado y el no siente nada por Arthur, solo un roce, nada más. Sus ojos amatista pendientes a cualquier movimiento inusual del británico y al no encontrar alguno lentamente cerro la distancia entre ambos. Al principio no era nada más que el roce de labios, pero luego, con el pasar de los segundos se convirtió en algo más, algo más profundo… Matthew con suma delicadeza capturó el labio inferior del británico, tirando de el suavemente. Sin perder tiempo lo soltó y profundizo el beso. Una corriente agradable surcó por todo el cuerpo del canadiense y lo que hizo fue profundizar el beso aun más. La única reacción de Arthur fue abrir la boca y Matthew simplemente se perdió en la sensación de su lengua rozar con la del británico. Toda la restricción que tenia se había roto permitiéndole hundir su lengua en la boca de Arthur, corriéndola de un lado a otro en las encías del hombre, dominado la propia lengua del británico.

Arthur gimió y Matthew sobresalto.

Era cierto, lo que dijo Francis era cierto, el si siente algo por Arthur, el si ama al británico. No, no puede ser verdad, esto es un error. Los ojos violetas del canadiense se inundaron de lagrimas con el simple hecho de haber comprobado lo que su corazón le dijo a gritos y trato de ignóralo. Así que esto comprueba que lo que sintió cuando era niño no era amor platónico sino que en realidad era amor hacia el mayor. Algo que estaba sumamente mal y aun esta. El no puede envolverse con el… ¿Qué dirá Alfred si alguna vez se entera de sus sentimientos? Alfred ha ocupado casi todo el espacio de la vida del británico, si sabe esto lo destrozaría. No, esto tiene que sellarlo y no decirlo jamás.

* * *

—Elizabeta… ¿un sartén?— el austriaco murmuro, acomodándose los lentes mientras se sentaba detrás de una mesa volteada de lado para protección. —El tiene una espada—

— ¡Roderich, no comiences con tus preludios! Alguien encogió a este gusanito para molestarnos… ¡Gilbert, quieto, AHORA! — grito la húngara esquivando el golpe proporcionado por el pequeño albino. Bueno, Roderich le dice pequeño aunque él tiene el tamaño de un adolescente de 12 años y además, el austriaco tiene que admitir que tiene un excelente uso de la espada, la húngara solo tiene suerte de que esquiva los golpes. — ¡Quieto! —

En eso la húngara lanzo un golpe, pero con rapidez y estilo el albino lo esquivo tomando por sorpresa a la joven que ahora se encontraba en el suelo con un par de antigüedades rotas, para la pena y miseria de Austria. —En la otra mesa Elizabeta—

Justo a tiempo se salió del camino de un golpe letal a su cuello, pero en eso ella encontró la oportunidad cuando la espada del albino quedo atascada en el suelo mientras el luchaba por sacarla. En un paso ligero la chica uso su sartén para darle un golpe en la cabeza, como siempre, pero el chico lo detuvo con el brazo mientras que con otro lanzo un puño directo a la boca de la joven la cual chillo al sentir el metal de la armadura del albino chocar con sus dientes. El solo sonrió. —Se supone que no le des a una chica. ¿Dónde están tus modales mocoso? —

— _¡Heiliges Römisches Reich!_ — volvió a gritar el chico una vez más, pero esta vez llamo la atención del austriaco.

— ¡Oh, vas a ver…

— ¡Elizabeta, Gilbert, basta! — grito el austriaco haciendo que ambos detuvieran la pelea, por el bien de su casa no por el de ellos. Sonó cruel, pero ellos no pagan por sus cosas, una vez roto, roto se queda, como la base que rompió Hungría. —Heinrich está bien, no te preocupes—

— ¿Henrich? _Wohin iste er?_ — pregunto el chico sin despegar sus ojos de la húngara.

—El…él, el vendrá, esta de paseo, pero pronto vendrá— si, una excusa barata cuando Gilbert se lo acaba de llevar, quien sabe dónde.

* * *

_Bueno… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Sé que está un poquito corto, pero…funciona…creo. Se preguntaran que hace Letonia ahi, bueno la Unión soviética es todos esos paises juntos, no solo Rusia, asi que deben esta ahi. Bueno nada, gracias por leer, y venir. Ahora a trabajar con el fic "El Beso de la Discordia"_

**Hasta el próximo**

**Review**


End file.
